Tale of the Fake Assassin
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: When I arrived in this world four years ago, I was afraid...Scared...I didn't want to die in some unknown world or place. I...that day, I had killed to survive and in that...I met someone who changed my life forever. He was the one to offer me a place to go when I had nothing. I trained...for so long, just to survive...but why? Why am I here of all places, why me? Oc Insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

 **How...How did this happen? What...why am I here? I...I was afraid. Really afraid. I was traveling, looking for the way home. I was surrounded, I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I'm going to die, they're going to kill me...! N-No, I don't want to! I want to die! I want to live!**

 **"Hmph! For a brat, you got potential."**

 **No...No...I was...This isn't where I belong, this isn't where I'm supposed to be. W-Why won't my hands stop shaking? I-I can't do this. I can't live like this! I didn't want to die...! Y-Yet...I didn't want to kill either! I stared at the elderly man who only has one eye. He has many scars on his face, but he looks strong. His hair is completely grey and he stares at me with an eye so dark that it shows no emotion. I'm afraid...w-who the hell is this man?**

 **"Come." The old man adjusted his scarf, turning away. "We have to go."**

 **"I...What...?"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"I don't..."**

 **"Kid, you got nowhere to call home, right?" I hesitantly nodded my head. "Then come on. I'll take you in."**

 **"...Why..."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"...No. I'll come along then..."**

" **Why are you crying?"**

 **"...Hic...!"**

 **"...Kid, it was between you and them. They were bandits. If you didn't kill them, think about how many people you saved?"**

 **"B-But...!"**

 **"What's your name?"**

 **"Ssniffs..." I rubbed at my bright green eyes. "Morgiana..."**

 **"Morgiana, a strong name."**

 **"What about you, mister?"**

 **"Heh, don't go about calling me mister. It's Claude."**

"..." I released a small groan, slowly opening my eyes. That dream...the events of four years ago, when I was merely 15. I sat up, using the palm of my hand to rub at my eyes. "Ugh...sunrise already...?"

"Morgiana! Get up already!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Dear Naga, so fucking annoying."

I slipped out of bed, quickly getting ready for the day. I brushed out my long strands, braiding a section above my left ear before tying the rest of my hair into a ponytail at the base of the braid, the tip of the ponytail reaching my elbow. I then proceeded to loop the braid around the base of the ponytail, tucking it in place using a comb like accessory. I brushed my bangs off to the side before grabbing my usual outfit. It has a few layers, but it's worth the effort...because they hide all my weapons and kept me well protected.

"Okay, let's see now...Where's my shirt...?"

I tugged on a white turtleneck shirt that had no sleeves and is form fitting. Next came my black shorts kept up by a leather belt, pouches on the side to hold supplies I might need while the large one the back acts as a backpack for my larger items. I pulled on my armor next. It resembles an underbust vest corset going to my waist, but the layer between leather is chainmail, meant to protect my body. The sides of the corset have hoisters for my weapon of choice, a pair of swords called tanto. I grabbed my fingerless black cloth gloves, tugging them up to my forearms before tying on the arm guards that protect the back of my hand to my elbows. I grabbed the green cloak hanging by the door. It only has a hood and reached my waist so it doesn't hinder my movements. I pulled on my socks and boots next, the boots reaching up to my knees, several knives hidden inside.

"Master, what's today's lesson?" I asked exiting my room.

"Finally, get your ass in gear." Claude threw an apple my way. Where the heck did he get this?! We're in Ferox! It's almost always winter in this damned place! "Eat that then make preparations." Claude said giving me a deep frown.

"Master?" I questioned staring at him.

"They're almost here. This is going to be my last stand, Morgiana." Claude said readying his sword.

I felt like I just stopped breathing. Claude...Claude trained me for the last four years. We never stayed in one place for too long because he is a wanted man. Wanted by his own clan for betraying them...not killing his target...his wife. It was like a cheesy romance novel, but the two...they came to love one another while he was undercover. He ran away with her, the two eventually having a child...but...they found him, killed his wife and child. He wanted revenge. That's why he was alive. He will not die until he succeeds. I still remember the many times he had protected me for being too soft...for not killing his kin.

"..." I tightened my grip on the apple before nodding my head. "How long do we have, master?" I questioned biting into the apple.

"Half a day at most."

"I got it! I'll get ready then!"

"No."

"Master...?"

"This is going to be my last stand, Morgiana." I paused, realizing the implication of his words. He said my not...our...it can't be. "You're going to run as far away as possible. While they know of you, they do not know of your looks or name. You can live a normal life if you wanted."

"M-Master, I can't just leave you!"

"This is an order, Morgiana."

"B-But...!"

"Morgiana!"

"...I..." Tears began to drip down my cheeks. Everything was fine yesterday...why didn't he tell me that they would be coming?! "I can't...Master, I won't leave you!"

"Can you kill?" I lowered my head, the answer was clear to both of us. I can't stay here if I don't have the heart to end a life. "Morgiana, go."

"Master..."

"Go, you stupid girl." Master placed a gloved hand on my head and I quickly grabbed ahold of him, my hands gripping at his cloak. "You damn crybaby. Didn't I beat that out of you three years ago?"

"H-Hic...! B-But...!"

"Take what you need then go. I can't afford to wait for a brat that can't steel her own heart."

Claude pulled away and I rubbed at my eyes with the palms of my hands. I can't...I can't just leave him! In the four years we've been together, he treated me like his own daughter. Sure the training was hard, but he was doing it for my sake! I can't survive if I'm not strong, I...I don't want him to die! I stared at the open door, the cold winter air coming into the house we were staying in. I gritted my teeth before running out, following behind my master.

"I told you to go, didn't I?!" Claude shouted at me.

"And I say no!" I reached up, tugging my hood over my head in one swift movement. "I will not let you die a death alone, master!" I shouted at him.

"Stubborn little...! Fine! Just don't die, Morgiana!" He threw something at me, a mask? "Wear that! I won't let your identity be known to them!"

"Yes, master." I pulled the white mask on, it's shape similar to a skull with bright red marks on it. It fitted on my face almost perfectly. "Don't die either...master..."

X-X-X-X

It was chaos...total chaos. Claude and I had been forced to fight back to back due to the sheer number of Assassins that came for his head. The only reason we were fighting like this is that I am too weak. These guys are much stronger than I am. I can't keep up with the sheer number or their strength! My four years of training...can't possibly compare to these men or women! I'm covered in injuries, my clothing torn, and my hair falling messily around me with a few strands missing here and there.

"Master, what do we do...?" I questioned holding my tanto in a reverse grip.

"Stick close to me, they're stop at nothing to kill us." I nodded my head pressing my back tighter against his. "The one who ordered this attack is my brother...They'll stop...if we kill him." Claude said readying his sword.

"Why?"

"There's no point in fighting if the person who gave the order is dead. Even if we killed a sheer number of them, they won't care. The weak die, the strong live, that's how it is."

"...Master..."

"No."

"...You know I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"Tsk." Claude stilled, seeing something I couldn't. I turned my head slightly to see where he is looking. The group is parting…a lone man walking in this direction? "It's been a while, little brother."

"Far too long." This man...looks nothing like my master. He's too skinny and weak, how is he related to my strong and rough master? The only thing that is similar is their age! "So..." I adjusted my grip, glaring from beneath my mask when he stared at me. "Who is this little mouse? Not your daughter I assume."

"You know what happened to my daughter."

"Yes, your failure to kill your mark was a mistake on my part. You were always too soft on women with sickly bodies. I should have done it myself or sent another Assassin. You were busy, taking in a child to act as your shield so you can accomplish this day. Without her around, you wouldn't have nearly lasted as long."

"She is not a tool."

"Not a tool? How foolish. Fine, let me prove it. Target the girl at once." The bloodlust...all of it is directed at me now. My hands shook slightly, I'm afraid, I'm...going to die...! "Without her, you can freely target me so do it! Just like what you did to our elder brother, Claude!"

"Get ready."

"Yes, master."

"Kill when I say so." All the Assassins jumped at us at once, their intent me, not Claude. I raised my blades, gritting my teeth. I was about to swing when a large hand grabbed my cloak. I was swung around then thrown...at the man who calls himself master's brother. Both the man's eyes and mine widened, not expecting this. "Kill him!"

"...YES! Master!" I swung my body around in mid-air. The old man was too slow, my tanto were already piercing through his chest. "It's the end...! It's our win!"

"G-Guk! H-How...?!" The man stared down at me as I twisted the blade to cause maximum damage. "I couldn't..."

"It's your loss, Kast." I turned to look at master...but...no...! He took on the attack, he had no time to dodge or block...all those weapons...piercing him, he's on the brink of death. "That kid...isn't my tool...she's my daughter...my prized pupil."

"I...los...t...!"

The man's body began to fall back and swiped at the air, ridding myself of the blood on my blades. I sheathed my blades, walking back to my master's side. The Assassins pulled away, one by one. Some of them had injured their own allies in that attack. They moved out of my way, as I got closer to Claude. That stupid old man...gave me a grin before he collapsed in my arms, almost sending me to the ground if I didn't adjust my stance. The Assassins stared at me, unsure of what to do.

"Let us-"

"No." The one that was brave enough to try to approach backed off when I stared at him with cold eyes from beneath my mask. "This is my duty. You no longer have business with me, then leave...and don't ever show your faces to me again. If you do..." I released a murderous intent, my hate, my anger, my desire to kill them mixing together to form the blackened aura that surrounds my very being. "I'll kill you...!"

This was enough to send them packing. I adjusted my grip on Claude, one of his arms around my shoulder before I began half carrying and half dragging him away. I had to get him away from here then...Then treat his wounds. I have to find help. I wasn't sure how long I was walking, but I kept telling Claude that he'll be okay...that I'll make sure he'll live!

"...Snow...?" I looked up, it's snowing...damn, it's just going to get harder at this point. "Come on, master. I can't keep this up...Give me a hand and move a bit too." No answer. Tears began to form. "Come on...I bet there's a village up ahead...come on, just a bit further...please..." I whispered my vision blurring.

No answer, there won't be one...there will never be an answer. I knew from the moment he grinned and collapsed...that he had died, but I couldn't accept it! I won't let him die in the same place as that man! My breathing began to become uneven and I fell over, my body unable to take the strain any longer. My mask fell off, landing in the snow beside me. I pushed myself way past my limits...but I don't care...I don't care...! I won't let him be buried beside the one who caused him such pain...! Never!

"...ou...rig...t?!"

"W...ho...?" Someone is talking to me? Who is it? I could feel someone pulling me out from underneath Claude's body, but my grip won't loosen from his scarf. I won't leave him, I won't...! "Master...I can't...not without him...please..."

I kept begging in a small pathetic voice, even when I couldn't see anything anymore, not even when I no longer had any strength left in my hands...I couldn't...I will never leave him...because he's family...!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

This one is going to be in the world of Awakening~! Morgiana is given her name because one, I love the Mor from Magi and the second reason will show up much later in the future~! Morgiana is somewhat of a weirdo Assassin. She won't kill for pay nor will she kill if she has a choice. Some morals she won't cross, but at the same time there is such a thing as an exception especially during desperate times. This will loosely follow the plot of Awakening along with a few added scenes. Welp! That's it for now so until next time! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

" **What's wrong, Morgiana? Can't stand?"**

 **"I really...really hate you!" I threw my hands up, destroyed training posts all around me. "I want a break, master! I've been training since dawn!"**

" **Come on! You got great potential, brat!"**

 **"Don't call me a brat! I'm not a brat, I'm an adult!"**

" **Gyahahaha! Says the one who can't even fight a person at full strength!"**

 **"T-That's..."  
**

" **Jokes aside, Morgiana. It's dangerous for you to fight while holding back." Claude motioned to the damage I did. "Look around you, you are so strong, but when you go against a person, you are incredibly weak."**

 **"But..."  
**

" **You're grown stronger since I met you four years ago."**

 **"Of course I'll get stronger! One day, I'll become stronger than you!"**

" **Then you don't need me anymore."**

 **"...What?"**

 **"After all, I don't have anything else to teach you."**

 **"B-But...!"**

 **"Besides, I can't stay here anymore."**

 **"Yes, yes, you can!"**

 **"No, I can't." Claude stared down at me with sad eyes, I...never seen him look like this before. "You realized it, didn't you?"**

 **"I..."**

 **"Besides, they're waiting for me."**

 **"They...?" I noticed a woman and a young girl standing at the edge of the forest. "They're..."**

 **"Farewell, Morgiana."**

 **"N-NO!"**

"Master!" I sat up, reaching for someone who wasn't there. W-Where is this place? "Where am I...?" I questioned scanning the room.

This is...someone's home from the looks of it. Nothing like the abandoned house I was staying in prior to that battle. I glanced down at myself, I was...bandaged up, the wounds aren't so bad either so I must have either gotten a really good healer...or I was unconscious for quite some time. I clenched my fists, getting out of bed. My clothing and belongings is neatly folded on a nearby table, a small portion of it belonging to Claude, I have to get ready...I have to go. When I reached for my clothing...I couldn't find the comb I use to keep my braid pinned down, I couldn't find it...damn, I must have lost it in that battle. I settled for leaving it down for now. I can purchase another one so I'll have to endure it for now. I released a surprised sound, finding something in my bag that doesn't belong to me.

"What's with this box...?" It's small, the size of my palm. There's also a letter on top. I put the box down, opening the letter...only to stare at it seeing it was in Claude's handwriting. "When did he...?" I questioned with shaking hands.

 **Morgiana**

 **I get the feeling you would end up recklessly follow me so I put this in your bag when we took a break. I bought this for my wife long ago and I held onto it to remind me why I was fighting. I want you to have it and cherish it like I knew she would have. You are strong, Morgiana. My strongest pupil and daughter. Wear it with pride and don't ever forget that you will always be my child. Survive, survive in the world where the strong live and the weak die. Don't ever, ever, give up your life. I want you to live. I want you to find a reason to live.**

 **Claude**

"No way...!"

I lowered my head, covering the lower half of my face with my hand. Tears fell freely as I stared at this very short...but loving letter. That man, he had a horrible way with words, but this...he really cared for me even though he knew I could never replace him with my own parents. I carefully put the letter down before picking up the box, opening it up. Inside is a beautiful comb made of silver, the ornament is of a single beautifully crafted flower with thin leaves surrounding it. I took out my brush, carefully untangling the knots before pulling my hair into its usual style, the silver comb holding the braid at the base of my ponytail.

"Thank you...master...Thank you...!" I cried covering my eyes.

"Dear me!" I snapped my head up, my hand instantly going to one of my weapons. I lowered my guard seeing it was just an ordinary village woman. "You're awake are you? Gave me quite the scare when I first saw you."

"I-I apologize. You helped me out greatly, I thank you for it." I bowed my head to the woman, releasing the hold I had on my weapon. "I had...W-What happened to the man I was with...?"

"Hm? That young man?"

"Young man?" That...does not sound like my master. "N-No, I was with an old man...my teacher...I had..."

"Oh, yes..." Her eyes showed her pity. "My village had him buried and a grave marker set. We set aside some of his personal belongings with your own. Would you...like to see him?"

"Yes, please give me a moment to get ready."

"Of course."

The woman left and I finished getting dress, being mindful of my injuries. I stared at Claude's belongings, the mask he had lent to me, his sword, scarf, and a bag full of coins. I left the coins, I'll leave them as thanks for the woman's help, but I kept the scarf. I wrapped the old raggedy black scarf around my neck, it smelled of blood and spices. Master...he was always like this. I exited the room and the woman gave me a small weak smile before leading me to the grave...it was fresh because the snow has yet to cover the mound of earth.

"I'll leave you alone then."

"Wait." The woman stopped, looking back at me. "There are coins on the table in the room you had placed me. Take it. It is my thanks for this and for taking care of me."

"But..."

"I have no use for it, accept it. After I am done here, I shall be leaving."

"Very well."

I waited until she left before I knelt down, holding my hands together in a prayer. I thanked Claude for everything he had done...and for taking me in. I would not be alive today if not for him, I owe him my life...only for him to die before I could even think to repay it. I stabbed his sword next to the headstone. I carefully tied the mask to the hilt of the sword.

"Master, this is probably going to be my final farewell. Thank you for everything and...I'll do whatever it takes to live. Bye-bye..." Drops of water fell upon my hands, gripping the hilt of his sword. "Bye-bye..."

X-X-X-X

After Claude's death, I traveled throughout Ferox...until I indirectly caught the eye of the East-Khan, Flavia. The woman was persistent the few days I was in the town near the arena. One time, one time I go to a bar to drink my sorrows away and I deal with a large number of drunk idiots...! I want no part of this country's politics! They speak with their fists, not their words! This woman is so persistent though! Today, she actually dragged me to her aboard and is forcing me to drink with her until I agree!

"Come, girl! I know you are stronger than you appear! Become my champion for the coming tournament!" Flavia said slamming her wooden cup of ale down on the table.

"You are persistent..." I took a sip of my own cup of ale. "I want no part of this tournament!" I declared upturning my nose.

"Not even if I paid you your weight in gold?"

"Even then! I won't be bought!"

"Ahahaha! That's what I like about you, Morgiana!"

"Ma'am!" The doors opened and I glanced at the short haired female warrior that entered. "You have guests."

"Who is it?"

"The Shepherds, led by a royal from Ylisse."

"Oh?" Flavia stood up, a grin on her face. "Come!" She grabbed me by the back of my collar, dragging me with her. "I am quite interested in what these people want of me!"

"Gyaahh! You're choking me woman!"

Flavia released another laugh, releasing my collar. I muttered a few curses underneath my breath as I walked a bit behind her. This woman...while persistent, I do like her personality. She takes shit from no one and she is a strong woman, which I respect greatly. The two of us walked in as a white haired male said something about the khan being a giant man of unparalleled thew with a big chest that is covered in hair.

"Ugh...Do you seriously think all rulers are like that or something?" The white haired man whirled around to look at me, the same as his companions. I gave a look of disgust, a hand at my hip. "Trust me, this khan is no man and instead of incredibly physical strength, she's a persistent stubborn as a mule woman who won't take no for an answer." I said jabbing my thumb in her direction.

"Heh! Come now, don't ruin the man's fun. Please, do go on!" Flavia said with an amused grin.

"Y-You're the-?!" The blue haired man with a strange mark upon his upper arm looked between Flavia and me, but his focus was mostly on the female khan. "Er...You are the khan, I presume?"

"One of them, yes. The East-Khan. My name is Flavia. Beside me is what I hope to be my champion, Morgiana."

"As I said, I want no part in this tournament."

"I do apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom." Don't go ignoring me, Flavia! "It is a bit late, but welcome to Regna Ferox."

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Yilsseans have been ransacking your border villages?"

"That is more than correct, prince." Flavia began to frown and I looked away, remembering the time I encountered these people. "We have found documents proving as much on the corpses of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!" I raised a brow, wow...a royal not from this country actually cursed. "I-Please forgive me, milady. That was rather...indelicately put..."

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy!" I snorted and I looked away when I noticed the white haired one looking at me. "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia suddenly slapped my back, sending me stumbling a few feet forward. Ow! "Hell, take Morgiana! This girl's cursing can make a sailor blush!"

"Ow...! If you weren't a khan..."

"Now, I know the reason why you are here, but I'm afraid that I cannot provide troops for Ylisse."

"What?!" I glanced at the blond one with pigtails, rather...delicate and noble looking for a band of fighters. "Why not?!"

"I do not have the authority."

"Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

"You really don't know anything about this country do you?" The prince and his companions looked at me. They really don't...seriously? I've been here less than three months and even I know about this country's politics. "There are two khans. Our lovely and stubborn as a mule East-Khan, then we got the West-Khan who...would probably fit your description." I pointed at the white haired man who looked a bit sheepish. "Anyways, there's two khans and they have outsiders duke it out for them to decide which khan would rule. This tournament goes on every few years and currently, it's the West-Khan that has all the power."

"Indeed. The West-Khan had won the last tournament, but there is another coming up soon." Flavia seemed to gain a rather...thoughtful look. "Morgiana, you said you want no part as my champion, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Prince Chrom, you want the aid of Ferox, correct?"

"Indeed."

"Then if you were to beat my Morgiana, I'll accept you as my champions and you will get the aid you wish. Morgiana, if you win, I'll let the matter of being my champion go."

"You wish us...to fight her?" The prince looked at me and I am betting they think nothing of me. I'm a mere slim young woman you can find anywhere, nothing remarkable about me. "I do not think that is wise."

"Oh?'

"I have no desire to harm your friend."

"This doesn't interest me one bit. If I win, you still have no champion. If I lose...oh, if I lose."

"Losing on purpose is not an option. I want you to go all out."

"You..." I stared at Flavia blankly. "...I'm leaving."

"Hold it, you still owe me for the ale you drank!"

"You offered it to me!"

"It wasn't free! That was high quality ale! You don't have the money to pay for it."

"Ugh..."

"So if you don't want to pay for it, you better do your best to win."

"...You...I really hate you sometimes..."

"Now that that is settled, come! I'll lead you to the place you can fight!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Fight, fight, fight~! You'll get to see Mor fight against someone in the next chapter, this is where you get to see some of her real skills too~! Four years of training and learning, plus knowledge from her previous world would make her an interesting fighter, right~? Welp, that's it for now so until next time, bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

I stretched out my body as the Shepherds talked amongst themselves. Flavia was with me, giving me a grin. This woman...she heard that I am a strong person, but has never really seen it in person. I bet she's enjoying this so much right now since she'll get a clear idea about my true abilities. Sucks for her, but I'll be holding back quite a bit. I was a bit surprised when the one who stepped up was the white haired one against me, Robin, I believe his name was. He didn't look like someone dressed for close combat. Well, it matters not to me. I stood up, finished with my stretches as the man got into the ring. I reached up, unclipping my cloak, letting it fall to the ground. I undid the various pouches I had on my person before tugging my scarf off as well. The rules of this match is simple. Either we knock one out of the ring or...one of is unable to continue to battle. Of course, this won't be a fight to the death and we got a healer ready as well, the princess of Ylisse.

"The name is Morgiana, I was trained in the art of assassination, but don't worry. I hate killing and pointless fighting. No one can buy my services either so you can rest easy." I said offering him a hand.

"Robin. Tactician of the Shepherds." Robin said shaking my hand.

"Hm." Green met amber, a small smirk forming on my lips. He has a good grip and he is confident. "Strong handshake, you're confident you can win are you?" This caught him off-guard, but he didn't waver. "Well, I'll be sure to give it my all as well. So let's have a fair match."

"You as well, Miss Morgiana."

"Morgiana, no miss. Also...I don't do losing." I turned and walked a few steps away. "I will never lose...Not now, not ever."

"What does she mean by that...?"

"Are both fighters ready?" I glanced at Flavia and gave her a nod. I turned around, unsheathing my tanto. I held them in a reverse grip. Robin pulled out a tome, giving a nod. He plans on a ranged battle, stupid. "Then begin!"

"Thunder!"

I grinned dodging to the side. The man is good, he's keeping me on my toes. I dodged three more thunderbolts before landing in a crouch, neither of us moving, anticipating what the other would do. He can't keep up this rapid fire and I can't keep dodging. The only thing is...which one of us will fall first. I adjusted my stance and that's when he launched another bolt of lightning my way. I ran forward, dodging to the side as I kept rushing at him.

"Thunder!"

"Kuh!"

I barely dodged that one. I reached up with my right hand, bringing the tanto to my mouth, biting down on the hilt. Robin watched me wearily when he realized I was producing knives from my boots. He quickly launched another thunder my way, to stop me, but was too slow. I lunged to the side, throwing three knives his way. He still clipped arm, but I got his damned tome! I ran at him, taking the tanto out of my mouth to prepare for close combat to end it...but I never expected him to produce a sword as well.

"I see! Magic and swordsmanship, quite skilled aren't we?" I questioned seeing him block me quite well.

"I could say the same. Your speed is unbelievable, you're a skilled fighter, but you're holding back. Why?" Robin asked pushing me back.

"I don't do killing!" I lunged for him, forcing him on the defensive without a means to break out unless he wants to get hurt. "But that doesn't mean I won't cripple you!"

"You're a talented fighter, but why is it you hate to fight?"

"That's none of your damned business!"

I spun on my toes, moving back when Robin lunged, managing to strike my left shoulder. I reacted quickly, the tanto in my right hand going against the blade so I could push myself forward while minimizing my damage to my shoulder. I aimed to tap his gut with the blunt end of my left tanto, but he grabbed my wrist with his free hand. The two of us pushed one another back and forth, neither willing to let go. While he is strong, I was stronger...but I can't utilize it due to my shoulder injury and the fact I have a slight disadvantage in terms of positioning.

"You're stubborn, hurry up and lose already." I said with a smile.

"I should be saying that! What kind of person pulls off a move like that?!" Robin questioned pushing me back slightly.

"I do what I have to in order to win."

I reeled my head back before head butting him in the face. The pain was enough to force him to release me before I lowered my stance. I elbowed him in the gut, causing him to gasp and double over in pain. I moved around him to the side, grabbing the back of his coat, pulling him backwards while one foot swept one of his feet out from under him. He slammed down against the ground, lying flat on his back. I tried not to smirk when I heard him release a pained groan.

"By the way, I should mention. I do know a bit of unarmed combat." I said with a small laugh.

"Now you tell me...What was that move?" Robin asked rolling over to his side.

"Something I picked up." I reached out, offering him a hand. "Better luck next time."

"Did you seriously have to try to break my nose?"

"Eh. I gave up fighting fair after fighting for my life for the last four years." Robin grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. "My win, pretty boy."

"P-Pretty...!"

"Man, that really hurts though..."

"It's his win." I paused, looking at Flavia as if she was kidding me. "When you moved to the side of him to pull off that last move, you ended up stepping out of the ring. Look down."

"Down..." I clicked my tongue realizing she was right, I was completely out of the ring. "Damn, it was my loss then..."

"So that means, you're joining the Shepherds as my champion."

"Gyaahh! I hate this! I hate this! Oi!" I pointed at Robin. "Next time, I won't go easy on you!"

"Hu-Alright?"

I picked up my tanto, sheathing them. I grabbed my things, muttering curses under my breath as I left. I brushed off the Ylisse princess when she tried to stop me to help me out, too preoccupied by my failure. _Next time I have to focus on the terrain. One wrong move can cost me my life._ I thought with furrowed brows. I'm going to see another healer before going to train...I won't fail, not again.

X-X-X-X

"Hyah!" I slammed my foot into the training post. "Hyah!" I shouted kicking it again.

"At this rate, you're going to destroy another post! You really hate losing, Morgiana." Flavia said entering the training room.

"To lose means one's death!" I jumped back and I unsheathed my tanto. I began relentlessly attacking the training post. I finished it and I took a step back as half of it fell down, the cuts were messy, but they were centered around the same area. "I won't ever...make that mistake again." I stated wiping away the sweat on my chin.

"Hm...Does it have to do with the owner of that scarf?" I unconsciously reached for the scarf around my neck, giving Flavia a sharp look. "Hey, now. No need to glare at me. I only noticed because it's so old and raggedy, by now someone would have replaced it, but not you. You fix every tear and hole with the upmost care. Who does it belong to?"

"...My master."

"Hooh?"

"He's dead and it was my fault. That's why I won't ever lose again. To lose means to one's life. To lose is to lose someone you love dearly."

"Hm...He must have been an incredible teacher."

"An incredible teacher, no. He didn't teach me through normal methods. He taught me by forcing my body to experience actual combat, to create my own style." I sheathed my tanto brushing my hair over my healed shoulder. I lightly rubbed at the area, thinking how badly it was bleeding an hour ago. This place is quite amazing...but...it's a painful reminder that I can't return. "...Still, it was the best four years of my life..."

"Four years?"

"..." I pressed my lips together in a thin line. I really don't want to talk about it. "I'm going to bathe. Tell that pretty boy tactician if he wants to talk strategy with me that he should meet me in my room later tonight. We got four days until the tournament begins so I'll go over whatever he wants me to do."

"So you don't like him?"

"Huh?" I gave Flavia a confused look, a slight frown on my face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you act like this. Could it be love?"

"I have no interest in love. Also we've known one another for two weeks at most so what do you know about my type?"

"By the way! If you don't win the tournament, I'm making you pay for all the training posts you broke!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I left, feeling somewhat annoyed. I don't know why I feel annoyed, but I just do! I have long given up on returning to my own world, but that doesn't mean I'll accept something like 'love' so easily. I have to survive, just survive.

X-X-X-X

"With your speed and power, you can easily keep up with Chrom." Robin showed me the battle plans he made. "I want you two to deal with the other champion. The other two groups shall be dealing with the other opponents. I'll be pairing up with Stahl. Lissa and Frederick shall make up the last pair." Robin explained.

"So it's a six on six battle...If that is the case, why do we have the princess joining the fight?" I questioned resting my head in palm.

"As a healer. I doubt that the other side will even think of including a healer and with one, we can ensure that we can survive the battle in the long run. Frederick is one of our better fighters and he is very much used to protecting Lissa." My eye twitched, so I lost to someone who isn't even the strongest in this tiny army?! "I-Is something wrong, Morgiana?" Robin asked noticing the look on my face.

"I lost...to you...who isn't even the best fighter...?"

"W-Well, I was the best match against you! As an Assassin, you deal in precise hits and can attack at a distance! Chrom wanted to do it, but he would be at an extreme disadvantage! I was the best match against you since I can attack from a distance with magic and I know swordsmanship!"

"Haah...I guess I'll be training with the prince." I paused realizing something. "You do not refer to your lords with their titles, why is that?"

"That's..." Robin tried to think of the best explanation as I stared at him. "Well, they don't care. They don't want create a barrier with things like titles and they want us to see them as any other soldier."

"Hm..."

"Is that a problem?"

"Not really."

"Now, as for the battle plan."

"I just have to support Chrom, right? Then I can do that if you give me some time to get used to his movements."

"That's impossible. It'll take more than a few days for you to get used to someone's movements."

"What kind of movements do you wish to do? They would possibly be using Knights, Myrmidons, Fighters, and Mages, If that is the case, we should think of the best movements to counter them. Also, to avoid being surrounded on all sides we should avoid going through the center no matter the reason."

"I see, yes, you are right."

Robin and I threw out possible strategies and the best way to deal with this. It matters not if we draw out the fight or use somewhat dirty tactics. After all...they need the help of Ferox. Robin was mostly against my tactics while I defended them saying that this is necessary. Besides, it's not like we're killing them! Still, Robin was stubborn. Who cares about an honorable fight! If you want to fight honorably then you'll just end up losing! I might not like killing, but I know that some people will definably fight dirty in order to win...to kill.

"You and I are probably never going to get along." I said staring at him.

"I wonder about that. Your ideas are great, but I highly doubt anyone in the Shepherds would want to follow through with them." Robin said rubbing his temple.

"Keh." I clicked my tongue, sitting back. "If you guys had to deal with half the things I did, then you wouldn't say shit about an honorable fight..." I muttered with a frown.

Damned knights and their so called honor! I spent the last four years learning to fight by getting my ass kicked into the ground then various punishments for failing from Claude! Then, the few times we did encounter hunters from his clan, I was always forced to run and hide until he finished. If I couldn't, I had to fight and I nearly lost my life those times...but I didn't...I didn't because I always sacrificed something else to avoid lethal hits.

"Morgiana, is something the matter?" Robin asked staring at me in concern.

"...No, I was just thinking about the past." I fingered the scarf around my neck, the scent of blood long gone…the same for the scent of spices. "Was that all, Robin?" I questioned looking up at him, straight into his eyes.

"No, that should be it for now. We'll revise our strategy the night before depending on the results over the next four days." Robin stood up, gathering his things. I helped him out, grabbing the books he brought as references. "Thank you."

"I'll walk you back to your room."

"That won't be necessary. Besides, as I am the man, I can get there safely."

"That's not why I offered. Although it's very nice to know you think so poorly of my strength just because you won one fight."

"That's not what I meant at all!" Robin's cheeks gained a pinkish tint, obviously embarrassed. "I just meant that I can walk myself to my room."

"I'm only going so you don't end up walking alone in the dark." I picked up the candlestick, lighting the other two there. "Also, I doubt you can hold both your belongings and candlestick while opening your door."

"That...I apologize, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Treat me to some cake and I'll think about forgiving you." Robin opened the door and the two of us left to go to his room. "A bit of a warning, I like expensive and pretty cakes."

"You have a sweet tooth?"

"I like sweets on occasion. Can't ever get good sweets while always traveling about." I shrugged my shoulders. "I think the last time I had anything sweet was..." My birthday. Claude bought me a cake and let me have the entire day off...it was...nice. "...that day..."

"Was when?"

"We're here." Robin opened the door and I placed his things on the table. "Do you want me to light some candles for you?"

"If you would."

"There." I lit some of the candles and I headed for the door. "Good night then."

"Good night."

I stared at Robin for a moment before taking my leave. It was...enjoyable speaking with Robin. I rarely spoke unless I needed to, but it was easy to speak with him. I don't think I would mind having another talk with him. The walls I built up, it was easily dropped when I spoke with the man. Flavia is an exception though, that woman practically tore down the walls I built up like it was paper by constantly pestering and bothering me. I think...I owe her one.

"I wonder if master would be happy to see me like this...?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

Morgiana obviously wasn't trained in hand to hand combat back in her world, but she has seen several types from watching from shows and movies. Claude obviously wanted her to make use of these moves, transforming them into her own style. While not perfect, it did help her take down opponents before Claude killed them. Morgiana is still a girl, a normal girl who rarely kills. Not exactly something a normal person can take easily...killing another person. Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

I stared at Chrom, the prince returning my stare. His big guard dog is looming behind the man, glaring at me as if I was going to slit the princeling's throat. The princess beside her brother gave me a nervous smile, silently apologizing for the man through her strained smile. I stared at the ceiling for a moment, asking whatever god up there is the reason why I was stuck in this situation. I rubbed at my temple before turning my attention once more to the two royal siblings.

"Let's see...Yes, I suppose proper introductions are in order." I rested a hand upon my chest, giving the prince and princess a slight bow. "I am Morgiana, Assassin in name only." I said rising from my slight bow.

"Assassin only in name?" The man, Frederick, gave me a raised brow. He clearly didn't believe my words. "Your lot benefits from taking lives. A few coins thrown your way and you're willing to take the life of anyone. I highly doubt you have not taken money for a life." Frederick said giving me a rather sharp look.

"Frederick!" Chrom hissed at the man.

"No need to scold your...protector." The man twitched, but this was better than dog. I released a small laugh, crossing my arms. "I do not mind what he says about me. In truth, I prefer it like this. I like it when people are honest. Also, just because I use the term Assassin, does not mean you can lump in in with those bastards. Quite frankly, I only use the term because that is how I was trained. I would rather not kill someone for something so simple as money." I stated staring at the man.

"Hmph! I find that hard to accept." Frederick said turning his gaze away.

"Frederick! Really...I apologize, Miss Morgiana. I am Chrom of Ylisse. As you noticed, the man is Frederick. Beside me, my younger sister Lissa." Chrom said giving me a weak smile.

"As I said, I don't mind. Also, drop the formalities with me, young lord." I said with a small laugh.

"Then I ask you to do the same." Chrom said nodding his head.

"Why do you use the word Assassin then?" Lissa asked in confusion.

"...In honor of my master." I gave the girl a slight smile before turning away. "Come along, princeling! You and I are going to spar for now!"

"Do not refer to milord in such a way!"

"Frederick..."

I spent a good two hours sparring against the Ylisse prince. He was good, but Robin was right. He had been the best choice against me. With Chrom, I could have easily have gotten the advantage in terms of speed or force him to expend all his energy attempting to hit me. The man has good footwork and a good defense, but he doesn't have the speed or the necessary ability to deal with those who use a rather unusual fighting style. I proved that when I actually did something would normally be called reckless and suicidal.

"Okay, let's stop here." I said resting the practice swords against my hips.

"I can still continue." Chrom insisted readying his wooden sword.

"No, we stop here. I merely wished to see how it is you fight. I already found out what I needed to know." I said shaking my head.

"That would be...?" Chrom asked wearily.

"For now, let's find someone to spar with...Ah, perfect timing." I gave Robin a wave, motioning for him to approach. Luck for us, his partner is also here. "Robin, spar against Chrom and I." I said once he stood within hearing range.

"I do not mind, but are you sure you have had enough practice together?" Robin questioned with a raised brow.

"It's fine, it's fine." I turned on my heels and I gave Chrom a smile. "Now, don't stop an attack no matter what! Even if you think you might hit me, follow through an attack until the end, no matter what." I stated still smiling.

"That isn't safe, we should continue to practice together."

"One spar won't kill me."

Despite Chrom's reluctance, we still sparred against Robin and his partner Stahl. The man was rather surprised I was able to create the perfect opening even if I could have gotten hurt in the process. This seemed to gander the attention of everyone else as well, seeing as they were watching the fight. Chrom and I decided to separate to take down both of them while also preventing them from joining together to beat one of us at a time. I got Stahl while Chrom got Robin.

"This is not going to be an easy fight..."

I was right, considering he is wielding a lance and he has more reach compared to me, but...I am a unique type of fighter. I won't lose so easily! I twisted my body, just barely avoiding the tip of the lance hitting my throat. I jumped into the air, one hand holding the staff part, forcing it down while my feet were high in the air. Stahl stared at me in surprise, before I twisted my body around, sending a roundhouse kick to his face. He was thrown to the side, his grip on the lance no more. I released the wooden lance, landing on my feet before flicking my ponytail over my shoulder. Chrom already beat Robin down and I turned to look at Stahl. I held back to not dislocate his jaw, but that kick would still would have hurt like a bitch.

"You alright?" I asked standing in front of him.

"I'm fine, that was some kick." Stahl said holding his jaw.

"Trust me, boy." I glanced at Flavia, when did she come here? "If Morgiana wanted to give you a real kick, your head would be separated from your body." Flavia stated with a grin.

"There's no need to exaggerate. Such a tiny woman couldn't possibly be strong enough to do such a thing." Frederick said shaking his head.

"I'm done for the day, later." I said taking my leave.

"It's not an exaggeration. Why do you think there are no training posts here? After your tactician beat Morgiana, she threw herself into her training yesterday and broke them all."

I quickly made my escape, not wanting to hear anymore of Flavia's pointless praises towards my strength. I really...really...really want to take a break though...and a bath. I'm drenched in sweat from how much I was forced to run about today. Still...it wasn't half bad...those Shepherds. They're good, I have to admit...I like them too. They each take their training seriously, even if they aren't going to be participating in the tournament.

X-X-X-X

The last three days of training was spent sparring beside Chrom against other pairs. He and I got used to one another, but he says he could never get used to my reckless behavior when it comes to almost getting stabbed a few times to simply create a key opening. Robin tried a few times to talk me out of doing such things, but I simply gave him a frown before ignoring him. I was used to fighting like this...because that's how I did it before. I couldn't end a life and I was always too weak against the Assassins from Claude's clan. I was always the one to force an opening that Claude would use to end their life. Even if I ended up bleeding, even if I ended up crying out of pain, even if I couldn't move my arm or leg, I would always do what I have to...in order to create that opening.

"...Ugh...I knew it, I should just run..." I muttered hearing the loud cheer of the crowd.

"Come now, doesn't this excite you even a bit?" Chrom asked giving me a grin.

"Not a bit. This kind of thing...fighting should not be used as entertainment. Fighting is more than just combat. It is a matter of life and death...not something to be taken so lightly." I stated turning my gaze away.

"I must agree with the Assassin, it is barbaric to watch people fight for mere entertainment." Frederick said with a light shake of his head.

"If you hate fighting so much, why don't you become a healer like me?" Lissa asked holding up her staff as an emphasize.

"I won't disrespect what my master taught me. Tossing away the blades he gave to me is basically stepping on his grave." I answered waving off her idea.

"Then why did he make you fight even though you hate it?" Robin questioned glancing at me.

"Look, there is our opponent." I said distracting everyone.

"Th-That's Marth!" Lissa said with wide eyes.

"You know of him?" I questioned glancing at her.

"You could say that." Chrom said with a weak grin.

"Huh...? Named after a hero, eh?" I stared at the male...hold it...that...could it be? "...A woman...?" I questioned silently.

"Did you say something, Morgiana?"

"...No, it's nothing Robin." My eyes strayed to the young man beside this 'Marth'. "What of the one beside Marth?"

"I don't know. A companion probably."

"Hm..."

The young man has brown hair that reaches past his shoulders, tied up in a low ponytail. The upper part of his face is covered in a mask in the shape of a fox with red markings, the eye slits were thin so you couldn't possibly see his eyes. He wears a tattered cloak, it reaches his ankles, but the ends have quite a few holes and tears...it's strange that he wears such a cloak as it would be better to simply replace it rather than keep it. As for the rest of his outfit, he wears a black form fitting sleeveless shirt and the only armor on him is the protective gear on his arms beneath long black gloves. A leather belt holds up his dark colored pants and judging from the two katana at his waist it appears that he and I are similar...using dual weapons. His boots are short, reaching a bit above the ankles. He's tall and fit...he's going to be a tough one to defeat for me if he depends on power rather than speed. I'm at a disadvantage in terms of weapon length.

"Got a crush, Morgiana?" Lissa questioned seeing me stare at the mysterious male.

"...No, I felt him watching me..." The hair is standing up at the back of my neck, I'm not afraid, but...there's something about him that is making me weary. "...Chrom, this Marth, what kind of fighter is he?" I asked glancing at the other fighter.

"What kind...He's strong, that is for sure...but I've only seen him fight once." Chrom answered looking at me.

"Hm...I'll take his friend, you take Marth. You seem familiar with his movements after all."

"Very well."

The battle began. Chrom and I stepped forward while the others went off to the sides to battle their own opponents. It seems that we were in no rush and I unsheathed my tanto, spinning then in my hands until I settled on the reverse grip. The one in a fox mask did the same flicking his wrist before holding them in a reverse grip...similar to my own style. _His blades are pure black...what kind of metal is that?_ I thought with a small frown. Chrom seemed surprised by something and I glanced at his opponent...the sword Marth wields is identical to Chrom's.

"What..." I turned my gaze back to my own opponent as he lunged at me. Chrom glanced at me when he saw I was already engaging my own opponent. "Stay focus! I can handle this brat!" I shouted at him.

"...Got it!" Chrom said giving me a firm nod.

I continued to fight my opponent, it was strange. Each hit, each counter, each dodge we did...why...why is his movements identical to my own?! I abandoned the thought of a sword fight, aiming a kick, but he managed to counter with his own kick. I shifted a bit when our shins connected...the same happening to him. The two of us pulled apart, adjusting our stance so that our swords were in front of us. _What is with this guy?! I developed my style with master, there is no way he could have learned this from anyone! His movements are too much like my own to be just a similar style!_ I thought with a slight frown.

"Morgiana! Behind you!"

"Eh?" I glanced behind me to see a Fighter rushing towards me. "I don't..." I jumped into the air when he tried to cut me in half with his axe. "HAVE TIME FOR YOU!"

My foot connected to his face and I sent him flying far from me. I landed on one foot and I heard something behind me. Shit, I left my back wide open! I turned around and the fox mask was suddenly behind me to my right. His left hand was suddenly beneath my chin forcing my head up while his foot swept my foot out from under me. I quickly dropped my tanto, twisting my body back as far as possible. My hands touched the ground and adjusted my center of balance so I landed in a crouch after flipping backwards as far away as possible. That was...one of my moves, one of my moves! A move I spent weeks on perfecting!

"You...!" The fox mask stared at me from beneath his mask. "Who the hell taught you to fight?!" I questioned standing up.

"...My mother!"

Who the hell's kid is this then?! There is no way any woman would know how I fight! Much less know me long enough to teach this guy what I spent four years I've been learning and putting to actual use. I released a startled sound when a bolt of lightning flew past my head and hit the fox masked male. The male was sent flying back, stunned. I turned to see Robin right behind me, tome in hand.

"I'll assist you!" Robin said readying another bolt of lightning.

"What about Chrom?" I turned in that direction to see Stahl joining his lord. "Okay, I guess we're partnered together." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Guh...! I won't...lose...!" Fox mask stood up, gritting his teeth. "I'll...win...No matter...what!"

"Try it!"

"Morgiana!"

"Got it!"

I stalled for Robin to prepare another bolt of lightning. I abandoned all attempts at defense in order to force fox mask into the defense. When I noticed Robin was ready, I made sure to get out the way and the lightning hit the fox mask. By the time, Robin and I beat him down, I was already covered head to toe in bruises and I was a complete mess.

"Ugh...my entire body is sore..." I muttered sitting on the ground.

"Good work." Robin held out my tanto to me, a smile on his face. "You were amazing, Morgiana. He didn't have a chance to dodge." Robin said as I sheathed my tanto.

"Ugh...Say that to my body...That guy has a strong kick..." I heard cheering and I turned to look at Chrom to see he finished his opponent. "Still, I h-where'd he go?!" I questioned jumping to my feet.

"Ran off after getting Marth." Robin answered giving me a weary look.

"Which way?! I have to question that little bastard!" I stumbled a few feet forward, but Robin was quick enough to catch me before I could fall. "Thanks..."

"We have to get you looked at, forget the one in the fox mask for now."

"Noo! That bastard matched me toe to toe! I'm not going to give up until I question where he learned my fighting style!"

"Calm down. Let's go."

"Let go!"

"Come on, Lissa's waiting for you."

"Nnoo!"

"Yes."

"Release me!"

"Nope."

"Let go!"

"After you get healed."

"He'll get away!"

"Just leave it for now."

"NO!"

I struggled in Robin's grasp as he dragged me away. I began shouting curses about that fox masked bastard enough to make the male holding onto me turn red from embarrassment and due to the crass language I was using. I won't rest until I find that bastard and question who the hell his mother is! There is no way anyone could have learned what I know...that's because...most of the moves I use are from my world.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

I bet you can all guess who 'fox mask' is~! Her fighting style to her choice in clothing and class, a cool and manly male version of the girl! Well, I thought it'd be funny to introduce him like this. After all, I doubt anyone except her own child could possibly match the Assassin girl at this point of time. Her fighting style is unique, making it incredibly tricky for others to beat her. Welp! That's it for now so until the next time~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

I adjusted my cloak around my neck before pulling up my hood. After yesterday's tournament, I decided to get going. I can't stay in Ferox forever, it's time to move on. That and I want to hunt down that fox mask bastard! I want to find out how he knows my fighting style and who the hell is mother is. I stopped just as I exited the building, noticing the Shepherds were getting ready to move out as well. Robin, having noticed me lingering by the entrance, began walking in this direction.

"You're leaving as well?" Robin asked giving me a smile.

"Yes, I have to. I can't stay in one place too long and I want to find that guy I fought." I said tugging my scarf below my chin.

"Would you think about joining us?" I raised a brow, he...wants me to join...an army...when he knows that I don't like killing. "We won't just be fighting people, there is a monster called Risen that looks human, but isn't. If you don't want to fight, I won't force you, but your skills would be indispensable to the Shepherds." Robin said staring me in the eyes.

"...First time someone said that to me." I crossed my arms, thinking about it. That Marth girl seems to have some connection with these guys. If I join...that fox masked male should be close behind. Better than going off without any leads. "...Alright, but let it be known I'm not someone who is easy to deal with." I said resting a hand on my chest.

"I realize." Robin said giving me a laugh.

"Good, because I hate to lose and you still owe me a cake."

"Of course."

"Then it'll be a pleasure to join you." I offered him a hand and a grin. "Do take care of me."

"Likewise."

Robin shook my hand, giving me a smile. I returned it and walked beside him as he introduced me to the other Shepherds as their new member. Lissa released a girlish squeal, tackling me into a hug, her arms around my neck. I let her do as she pleased even though she was saying how excited she was that another girl was joining the Shepherds and how we would be great friends. I let her drag me to where the other female members of the Shepherds are. Sully was quick to ask to spar with me the next chance we got, to which I agreed since she seems like someone I could get along with. Sumia is a sweetheart, but kind of a ditz. Miriel was...well, she seemed to like questioning me about how I was able to fight so oddly, yet so competent.

X-X-X-X

"Oh! Morgiana, look up ahead. There are some Risen." Sumia said from her spot on her Pegasus.

"So this is the Risen...Indeed, I won't feel any pity for ending their lives." I said noticing the small group up ahead.

"This is going to be the first time we fight together...Let's do our best, okay?" Sumia asked giving me a shy smile.

"Four...five...six, eh? Well, this number is no problem. I'll be back in a moment." I said walking ahead.

"Wha-Morgiana?!" Sumia questioned looking at me hesitantly.

The Risen, noticing my approach began charging at me. I stopped, lightly tapping my toe against the ground. I heard shouting behind me, but I paid it no mind. I knelt down, pulling my tanto out of its sheath. I buried my foot into the ground before launching myself forward. I spun around, weaving between the Risen that charged at me recklessly. One strike to the neck, curve around beneath the weapon, strike at the artery, kick the weapon out of the hand of another before sinking the blade deep into the heart. I twisted the blade before swinging my arm around, killing the last one with a blow to the head. I sighed, staring at the now dead monsters.

"Hm...These guys are pretty weak..." I said sheathing my tanto.

"Morgiana!" Robin ran in this direction, obviously concerned. "What were you thinking?! You can't just charge headfirst alone!" Robin shouted at me.

"Huh? It's a problem?" I scratched my cheek, a small frown on my face. "Master always said that if possible, make the first move before your opponent notices you. Even if your opponent sees you, use their reckless charge to your advantage..." I said unsure what I did wrong.

"What if you got hurt? Really, I thought the worse when I saw the group of Risen charging at you." Robin said with a sigh.

"I don't really get it...I'm strong so there's no need to worry about me..." I said crossing my arms.

"I noticed." Robin's lips were pressed in a thin line, he was angry, but I don't get why. "It still doesn't excuse the fact you cannot charge in headfirst!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"It's because you were doing something incredibly reckless!"

"I don't get it..." I rested my chin in my hand, a confused frown forming. "How are my actions reckless?"

"What if something happened to you? By the time we realized you run off, you were already engaged in combat! We were too far away to do anything to help you. You mustn't run off on your own."

"It would have been fine."

"No, it wouldn't. Please, just listen to orders from now on and don't break from formation."

"I don't get it."

"Do you not care about your life, Morgiana? You can't just do something that could cost you your life."

"..." I pressed my lips into a thin line, his words hitting a very sore spot. "I won't die on the battlefield, never. I'm going on ahead as a scout. I won't engage in combat or anything, I'll just see if there's anything up ahead. I'll rejoin you shortly."

"Morgiana-and there she goes...that woman is an enigma..."

The rest of the way to the capital, I was paired up with Sumia...who was told to keep a tight eye on me so I didn't break out of formation. More often than not I was keeping an eye on her since her clumsiness caused me more heartache and worry than I thought possible! If it was off the battlefield then I would have thought it cute, I'm just glad her Pegasus did a good job protecting its master.

X-X-X-X

I rubbed my neck, staring at the others as we reached the capital. I was unsure...of what I'm even supposed to be doing. I simply followed Sumia who was kind enough to lead me to the barracks of the Shepherds. I was even given a room here too, it was...nice I suppose, but I don't think I'm really the type to settle in. It's really bare...this room. Aside from the basics, a bed, a desk, table, dresser, mirror, and bookshelf, there wasn't much in terms of furniture. It's very...simple.

"So this is my new home..." I whispered placing my hand on the desk.

I guess...I have to unpack my belongings? I undid my backpack and I placed it on the desk. _Two tops, two pairs of shorts, some socks, an extra pair of gloves, underwear, brush, and a whetstone. In terms of weaponry...my tanto and at least 30 knives. Strange, is that all I own?_ I thought with a slight frown. I don't remember...owning so little before. Ah, wait, I remember having a lot more when I first started training under Claude...until I sold most of my things so I can carry only the bare minimum of necessities. Even if my monthly came, I always procured it a week beforehand instead of carrying around deadweight.

"Haah...I can't always go out in armor either..." I muttered already racking my brain for how much it's going to cost me.

I picked up my wallet and I checked to see how much money I have...only to become depressed realizing that I was running really low on cash. _Now that I think about it, it was master who dealt with our finances and how we had earned money. Haggling at the markets, getting us escort jobs with some merchants, working part time as a waitress, working as a bodyguard, and that one time where I got forced to work as a barkeep._ I thought recalling those times. I stripped myself of my scarf and cloak. I was working on taking off my corset when there was a rapid amount of knocking coming from my door.

"Er...Yes?" I opened the door and Robin was on the other side, he looked a bit panicked. "W-What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked surprised.

"Get ready! We're moving out in half an hour!" Robin shouted before running off.

"Er...I'm basically always ready..." I scratched the back of my head, confused. "What was that all about?"

I returned to the table and I began packing all my belongings. I'm just glad that I decided to take off my corset before my gloves. I reached up, rubbing at my armor above my arm. If Robin saw my arms, he might just faint or start questioning me...maybe even rethink his decision to let me be here. I never thought it possible, but...I want to stay. I like the Shepherds and I want to remain here...to be part of this little army.

X-X-X-X

I kept into step with Robin staring at a certain woman standing between Chrom and Lissa. I...am very unsure how I should feel about this...I mean...why the hell is the exalt of this country going anywhere without proper protection?! Hell, the same could be said about the prince and princess of this country!

"Ugh...My head hurts...!" I groaned dropping my head.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked glancing at me.

"This!" I pointed at the three royals. "We're practically a walking target!" I hissed at him.

"You're exaggerating. The exalt is perfectly safe with those two. Chrom is a great fighter and all the members of the Shepherds will protect them." Robin said shaking his head.

"No, it is indeed risky." Robin and I jumped from hearing a voice coming out from behind us. The two of us reeled around to stare at Frederick on his horse as usual. "While we told no one of this, that mad king is surely expecting us." Frederick said staring at the three royals.

"If that is the case...Robin, is it alright that I go on ahead?"

"For what reason?"

"I'm an Assassin and I am quite good at sneaking about."

"That..."

"We should allow her to do so."

"Frederick, we can't just let her go off on her own."

"And why not?" The male gave our tactician a raised brow. "She has proven herself skilled at fighting and she can take care of herself just fine."

"That isn't..."

"You and I have both seen her true ability in combat. She won't die so easily."

"Here I thought you hated me."

"I do not trust you. While I have no reason to trust you, it does not mean I hate you."

"Yes, clear difference." I shook my head, a small smile tugging on my lips. "I'm going on ahead then." I reached up, tugging my hood over my head. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and nose, hiding my identity. "I'll lie in wait and I'll try to save the hostage if something happens."

"Alright. Stay safe."

"The woman you are looking for is a noble. Her hair is blond and she dresses in pink."

"Got it."

I gave Robin and Frederick a sharp nod of my head before rushing off. I didn't slow down one bit until I reached the meeting location, that's when I began sneaking about. _They have quite a few soldiers hidden. They intend on killing whoever came is we do not agree to their terms. Damn, their numbers will outnumber our own...unless._ I thought fiddling with my knives. I pursed my lips together...No choice. I'll have to assassination some of them if things go sour.

"First things first...who the heck am I looking for...?" I questioned slinking off.

I decided to look for the hostage...and I found her...shouting at one of the Plegian soldiers. I released a small snort, adjusting my scarf. That one has some serious balls despite her situation, I like her although I'm not sure if she'll even like me. Well, no matter I just have to stay hidden until the others arrive and stick close to where the hostage is. The others should be here soon...I just got to wait.

"...I really hate killing..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Mor lacks...common sense after being with Claude for so long. After fighting so long in a reckless way, she can't see how she's putting her life at risk by fighting by herself or the fact she does incredibly dangerous things when fighting. She's strong, she knows this fact, but it doesn't change the fact that she is just a normal person before coming to the Fire emblem world so certain things concerning normal common sense would fly over her head. Not because she's stupid, but...well, she was always fighting for her life since arriving. That's it for today! Until next time, bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

 _At this rate, I might just forget the damn hostage and kill the mad king!_ I thought with a frown. The man took the noble girl, Maribelle, hostage in order to obtain the Fire Emblem. When it became clear that the exalt was unable to choose between giving up the treasure of her country for the life of a dear friend and noble...well, it seems that it's time for me to take action before the female noble ended up dead. I paused, the woman beside the mad king was approaching the hostage...well, no matter, I just have to prevent them from killing her. I produced a knife from my boot and I threw it with dead accuracy, embedding it into the back head of the one holding Maribelle. When both women stared at the now dead man in shock, I sprang into action. I launched myself out of my hiding spot, aiming for the other woman. Since she was distracted, it was rather easy to knock her out with a single kick to her gut that sent her flying back by a good dozen feet.

"That was a bit too easy..." I muttered glancing at the unconscious woman.

"W-Who are you, you insolent cur?!" Maribelle questioned in fear.

"An ally." I approached her and I cut her bindings. "Come, I shall act as your es-ah!" Some kind of magic hit me and I was thrown forward, hitting my head on the ground. I groaned, rolling onto my side as I held my forehead. "What the...hell...?!"

"Maribelle!"

"Ricken?! What are you doing here?"

"Forget about that! Let's go!"

"W-Wait a moment!"

"Come on!"

"Owowowow..."

I sat on the ground, holding my head. By the time I got my bearings, Maribelle was gone. I guess whoever thought I was a bad guy took her with him...great. I can just hear Chrom and Robin scolding me even though this isn't my fault! I tugged my hood down and I rubbed at my forehead...great, I'm bleeding too. Well, I guess I'll have to find Maribelle and her little 'hero' and protect them...from the shadows since I doubt I'll be able to get them to realize I am an ally.

X-X-X-X

I stayed back and hidden even when the battle was over and won. I leaned against a tree, shutting my eyes as I listened to everyone talk. When Lissa questioned Maribelle and a young mage by the name of Ricken about me...well they were both rather confused. I took pity on them and I came out from the shadows, gaining the young princess' attention.

"Morgiana!" Lissa rushed to my side and she paused, staring at my forehead. She quickly pulled my hood down and she brushed my bangs out of my forehead. "W-What happened to you?! What is with this nasty gash on your forehead?" Lissa questioned pulling out her staff.

"She's..." Maribelle stared at me with wide eyes. "The one who..."

"That...!" Ricken looked shocked and really guilty. "She isn't...she's an ally...?"

"It's nothing, Lissa. I guess it's my own fault." I pulled away after she finished healing my wound. I glanced at the two behind Lissa before turning away. "Thanks for healing me. I'm going to go bother someone else or something."

"Hold on, Morgiana!" I didn't bother to wait and I just left. "Really...Sorry, Maribelle. You just have had it difficult with Morgiana. She's a bit of a lone wolf."

"That..."

"Actually, you see..."

"What?! You mistook Morgiana for an enemy?!"

I was too far away to hear the rest of the conversation, but it's not like I care. It was rather understandable to think of me as the enemy...maybe I should change how I dress or maybe I should have left my hood down from the start. I tugged my scarf down and I ended up running into Lon'qu...or rather, I ran into him and he quickly moved out of arm's reach. The man and I stared at one another for a few seconds before going out separate ways. He has a very clear dislike of me for reasons unknown and made it a point to avoid me, which I didn't mind...but it made me curious as to why he acted in such a way.

"Morgiana?" I turned my head, staring at Sumia who gave me a concerned stare. "Is something wrong?" Sumia asked approaching me.

"Well-Sumia!" I saw the woman trip and I quickly rushed to her side. I offered her a hand. "Here, give me your hand."

"Sorry, thanks."

"Really, I think I should stick to your side if you're just going to make me worry like this."

"Ehehe, if you're by my side then I'll always feel safe."

"..." I stared at the woman, my cheeks heating up. "Sumia, if you were a man...that kind of sweet talk would not only be pathetic...but very misleading."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, looks like we're returning. I'll walk back with you."

"I'll be glad to have the company!"

X-X Sumia C Support X-X

I was messing with my knives as I sat in my tent. I only had the bare necessities, a bed, desk and chair, but that's it. The rest of my tent is basically empty...so it was the main reason why I let Frederick and Robin store most of the weapons that cannot fit in the weapon tent. Since I had nothing better to do...I ended up sharping the weapons.

"Morgiana?"

"Hm? Sumia? Come on in."

"Yes." Sumia entered and she stared at the pile of weapons with wide eyes. "I heard that you were storing some of the excess weapons, but..."

"Oh, yeah. I don't really see the point of carrying a lot all the time so I only keep the necessities."

"Is that so...Are you sharpening the weapons?"

"Of course. As my master said, a dull blade is a rusty one." I checked the spear and I put it down in the pile of finished weapons. "I always sharpen my weapons before bed and I check them again in the morning, even before going into battle."

"That's quite impressive. Oh, ow!"

"Sumia?!"

"Sorry, I touched this one and the blade was really sharp."

"Give me a second." I dug through one of my pouches, pulling out a thin cloth. "Here, give me your hand."

"Okay..." I placed her bleeding finger in my mouth, to her surprise. "Mo-Mor-Morgiana...?!"

"..." I pulled her finger out of my mouth and I checked her finger, I proceeded to then wrap it with the cloth before it starts bleeding again. "Okay, that should do it."

"W-why-y-you...!"

"Hm?" I realized what I just did and I felt my cheeks heating up. "I-I'm sorry! I-It's a bit of a habit of mine! W-Whenever I cut my finger I tend to stick it in my mouth and-and...! I'm sorry! My master said I should really stop that bad habit..."

"I-I see..."

"..."

"..."

"..." The two of us stared at one another in awkward silence. "I'm...really sorry..."

"N-No, it's okay. Just a bit of a surprise really."

"I'll...be a bit more considerate..."

"Your master must have been quite worried about you whenever you did stuff like that. I-I mean...you mean must have hurt yourself a lot and you did say he called it a bad habit, right? He must have been worried every time he saw you get hurt."

"I-I...suppose so..."

"Then you two must have been really close."

"Close..."

"Morgiana?"

"Hm?" Oh, Sumia looks concerned. "Don't worry about it. I'm...a little tired so is it alright if you leave for now?"

"Yes, of course. Excuse me..."

"...I kind of want to see him...I wonder if I can after I die..."

X-X-X-X

I stared at Frederick and I was very...very unsure how I feel about Robin pairing myself up with the man. After the events with the Plegian king, the Shepherds are doing a bit of patrolling throughout the land, mostly as a precaution against the Plegian acting as bandits. I felt it would be rather...awkward fighting beside the man considering I felt he was scrutinizing me.

"Your combat style is very strange." Frederick brought up out of the blue.

"Yes, my master said the same when he trained me." I stated glancing at him.

"You not only use your weapons, but your entire body as well. If I had to say, your style is more reckless than useful, but I was proven wrong the more I see you fight."

"Thank you?"

"It's not a compliment. I'm surprised you have yet to die with your reckless fighting style."

"Understandable. If not for my armor, I would have surely died."

"Armor?" Frederick stared at my corset with a raised brow. I felt a bit embarrassed since it...is pushes up my breasts. Noticing my discomfort, the male quickly looked away which I am more than grateful for. "I do not see how that qualifies as armor."

"It has three layers. Between the layers of leather is chainmail. I'm not sure what kind of metal my master requested, but no one has ever cut through the metal."

"No one?"

"Un. One time, someone actually aimed for my heart and while I ended up with sore ribs, the blade didn't pierce my skin."

"If someone got that close to hit you, I'm amazed you survived to this day. A piss poor Assassin aren't you?"

"You still don't think I haven't killed for pay..."

"You're an Assassin. You are clearly talented as well."

"...I suppose so..."

Frederick raised a brow at my actions, but didn't question my behavior seeing as we would soon be entering battle. A young boy with a pot on his head came this way, informing Chrom about bandits in his village. I tugged my hood up, unsheathing my tanto in preparation for the coming battle. It wasn't all that difficult of a fight...although Frederick and I were going to have a very serious talk about our rather...difficult effort of working together in battle. My sudden movements often spooked Frederick's horse and that threw the man off more than once. While it had no problems with me outside of battle...well, it seems he and I will need to deal with this problem. Well, aside from that, we gained a new ally named Donnel, affectionately nicknamed Donny.

"...Why in the world is he wearing a pot on his head?" I asked Frederick.

"It seems it is quite common in this area." Frederick said, but gave no actual answer.

"..."

"..."

"Do you wish to speak about what we did wrong today?"

"Yes, it would be best to deal with this now rather than later."

Frederick and I traveled side-by-side, throwing ideas about what we were doing wrong. Well, we have no idea what to do, but I suppose we'll have to figure it out as we go. It's best to deal with this now instead of in the middle of war. That's probably why Robin is pairing up the Shepherds randomly and making sure that we had a chance to fight with someone else so that we're somewhat used to it and to avoid any conflicts in battle.

X-X Frederick C Support X-X

I stared at the bane of my existence...bear meat. I could eat just about anything, but bear was one of the few things I couldn't stomach. It's really gamey and it has the taste and smell of an old leather boot! I wasn't even sure who the heck brought it since I specifically made sure not to have it whenever I cook! Claude was bad enough with forcing me to eat it, I don't want to eat it anymore!

"Morgiana, are you here?"

"Frederick...do you really hate me?"

"What in the blazes are you talking about?"

"Someone gave me bear meat to cook with today...!" I felt like crying, I hate bear! I hate it, I hate it, I absolutely hate it! "I can cook decently, but when it comes to bear I can't stand it!"

"Bear..." The man grimaced. "I'll...speak to whoever was in charge of hunting today."

"You hate it too?"

"It's not that I hate it...but I find all wild game difficult to choke down."

"Huh, I can't stand wild pig either..."

"Yes..."

"..." Wow, I had no idea the two of us were so alike. "...How...exactly do I cook bear?"

"Can you not cook it like you usually do?"

"With wild game, there is a special method of getting rid of the gamey taste it has...but I can't remember too well."

"Hm."

"...Plus..."

"Plus?"

"I don't want to touch it...I hate bear that much."

"It's already dead."

"I'm traumatized by bears! I still remember the one time I got cornered by one when I first started training." I hugged myself, shivering at the thought. "It was my first time seeing one so I tried to get away, but it chased me for a good three hours before my teacher caught up to us and killed it! He even made me eat it afterwards!"

"I...see..."

"With bears, I would sooner turn tail and run than to fight it!" I pointed at the slab of bear meat. "I don't want to touch it so you deal with it!"

"You are the one on cooking duty. Also, if you don't touch it, how do you expect to cook it?"

"Please, Frederick! I'll do whatever you ask, but I refuse to eat it and I refuse to touch it!"

"Stop being a child."

"I don't care! Besides, aside from Ricken and Donny, I'm one of the younger members of the army!"

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm 19, Frederick. I'm the third youngest in this army. Lissa is older than me by a year."

"...I had no idea you were that young."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

"Only if you get rid of your irrational fear of bears."

"...I'm not eating it if that's what you're saying."

"..."

I could tell the man was exasperated with me, but helped me all the same...in doing everything from the cutting to the cooking. I only added a few spices here and there...but I was so not eating it. I am traumatized by bear...do you know how gross and scary it is to learn to clean and dress a wild animal that was chasing you for food?!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Slightly yuri with Sumia~! Each character will have a set of supports with Morgiana, if there is anyone you want specifically then just ask. As for her husband, that, my dears, is already chosen so I'm afraid no choice on that. Now then, let's talk about Morgiana's fear of bears. A modern city girl who has no experience with wild game...Yeah, I suppose it would be slightly torturous to the taste buds. I can handle deer myself, but I only had bear once and it wasn't exactly pleasant. Morgiana has a problem with wild bears...first wild creature she knew she couldn't exactly handle and it did try to kill her...it got killed instead and turned into dinner...yeah, very traumatizing. Nothing else so that's it for now! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

I stared at Ricken as he nervously shifted foot to foot. He's...tiny...I still can't believe this small boy managed to get the best of me. I began walking and he quickly followed after me. Neither one of us spoke, mainly because I had nothing to say and probably because he was unsure how to speak to me after what happened when we were to rescue Maribelle. I slowed down when I noticed him having difficulty keeping up with me and I could hear him sigh in relief. I'm unsure why Robin paired me with the boy as he can barely keep up with me.

"Er...Morgiana?" I hummed, indicating I'm listening. "Do you...dislike me?" Ricken asked nervously.

"Not really." I answered scanning the tree line.

"Huh? But..."

"You were doing your duty. Besides, I know I looked quite shifty. We never met before so you had no way of knowing I was with the Shepherds."

"Still..."

"If you want to make it up to me, then you got to watch my back properly."

"Huh, that's it?"

"Well, you're a ranged fighter and I'm a close combatant. Isn't it obvious that I want you to have my back?"

"No, you're right. I'll do my best then!"

"Good!"

Today's battle wasn't half bad. The boy was good in providing support, even using small cues I gave to him before we began fighting some Risen. They were very slight things, but he was able to notice them almost right away and give the support I needed. I couldn't resist the urge to take off his hat and ruffle his hair...which he had protested to saying he wasn't a child. I only grinned and continued to do so despite the fact he playfully tried to get me to stop.

X-X Ricken C Support X-X

"Hm?" I noticed Ricken reading while walking, that's not good. I quickly walked towards him and I plucked the book out of his hands. "Hey now, don't walk and read. It's dangerous."

"M-Morgiana?" Ricken stared at me in surprise before jumping for his book that I kept out of his reach above his head. "Hey! Give me back my book."

"If you're going to read, then do so while sitting down." I stared at the title. "Huh, how to grow taller and be more like a man?"

"T-That...!"

"Is there something wrong with the way you are now?"

"Well...It's just...Everyone looks at me like I'm a kid. I just want to prove to everyone that I can be a mature adult!"

"You are a kid though."

"Morgiana!"

"Also, this kind of stuff doesn't work. It's mainly genetics not how much you eat or exercise."

"What's genetics?"

"..." Crap, I forgot that this isn't my world. "Well, it's basically traits you inherit from your parents or your grandparents. Take my eye color. Neither one of my parents have it, but my grandfather on my dad's side has green eyes. Also, I'm a bit on the tall side for a woman, right?"

"Yeah, you're pretty tall for a woman."

"Well, both my parents are pretty tall so I gained my height from them." Also, I'm pretty sure the women here are only short due to genetics and poor health. I'm only glad I'm still shorter than all the men in the Shepherds. I don't think I could take the thought of knowing I'm taller than a grown man...men like girls shorter than them, right? "For me...I wouldn't mind being a bit shorter..."

"Huh..."

"You can't rush growth. It is important to eat, exercise, and sleep right, but if you try to force yourself then there is no way you will grow bigger within a short time. You're young now, but you'll eventually grow taller."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Still...how do I get everyone to take me seriously?"

"Hm...You're definably more mature than Vaike so he has no real right to say you're a kid."

"Eheheh, you're right about that."

"Also, you're quite charming and a perfect little gentleman. When you get older, you'll be quite the catch."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Morgiana."

"No problem."

"Can I...ask you advice from now on?"

"Sure, any time."

"Thanks!"

X-X-X-X

"I'm paired up with you this time around, eh?" I asked giving Robin a slight grin.

"It seems so. Do go easy on me this time around." Robin said with a small laugh.

"No promises~!" I sang tugging my hood up.

"Why do you do that?"

"Hm?"

"Pull your hood up before a battle."

"Oh, do I...?" I tugged at the edge of my hood, hiding my eyes beneath the shadow of my hood. "I guess it's a force of habit."

"A habit?"

"Yeah." I did it all the time to hide my identity...before fighting. "A habit..."

"..."

"..."

"Are you not going to tell me why?"

"Not really." I turned my gaze to the side, avoiding the man's piercing stare. "I just...have a few bad memories when I think of the reason why."

"Sorry, I brought up some bad memories, huh?"

"...Not all of them were bad. Oh, looks like we're almost there."

Chrom promised to help out some merchants earlier to help them out with a bandit problem and securing their goods again. I actually was used to this kind of thing and it just so happened I ran into an old friend of mine. Someone with cousins who look just like her and with the same name, this Anna and I got along splendidly. The moment the battle ended and she realized I was among the Shepherds, she quickly ignored Chrom and Robin who were trying to talk to her and ran at me full force. I actually had to brace myself before she hit me...since I was close to falling over.

"Morgiana, my sweet green eyed darling!" Anna squealed almost squeezing the life out of me.

"Hello, Anna. It has been far too long!" I said returning her hug.

"You two know one another?" Robin asked in surprise.

"Of course! I met this dear about four years ago and back then she was a scrawny little girl." Anna began nuzzle the top of my head with a smile. "Ohh! Look at you now! Now, do Anna a big favor..." Anna said giving me a grin.

"The usual?"

"Please?"

"Of course."

"What's this 'usual'?"

"I think I got some on me somewhere...Well, let's get the caravan back first and I can check."

"Of course!"

"What is this 'usual'?"

"You'll see, handsome!"

Anna dragged me along with her, chatting all the while. When we got the caravan back, I began emptying my pockets. _Not this, not this...ah, here it is._ I thought pulling out a large bulky cloth. Anna squealed as I passed it over to her and Robin stood beside me staring at the bulky package curiously. The woman opened it up to reveal tiny teddy bears of various sizes and colors. Real bears I hate, but I do like teddy bears...they're not the real thing after all.

"Absolutely adorable!" Anna squealed happily.

"Teddy bears?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"I learned how to sew from Anna when I was acting as her guard when we first met. She absolutely fell in love with the tiny bears I made." I said with a tiny embarrassed smile.

"Yup! Morgiana and I got ourselves a deal. In exchange for these little darlings or any other work I want her to do for me. I'll get her custom weapons using my family's connections! Of course, she still pays for it properly."

"You get weapons...for tiny bears?"

"It's not that weird, Anna really likes her teddy bears."

"This kind of patchwork requires a steady hand! Look!" Anna shoved the teddy bear in his face. "Do you realize what kind of skill this takes?!"

"Er..."

"Anna, you're scaring him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hm...he's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"Anna...my weapons."

"Yes, yes, custom ordered as usual, straight from Chon'sin!"

I gave Robin a slight smile, walking off with Anna for a bit. The woman prepared me a new pair of tanto, as my old ones are going to reach their breaking point soon, and some more specialized crafted knives. I tested the weight on the tanto, spinning it in hand before holding them in a reverse grip. Hm, it was indeed a good choice to ask Anna for a stronger metal, but the weight is a bit more than my old pair. The color of the blades are a dark grey, what kind of metal was used?

"How is it?" Anna asked putting away the boxes.

"A bit heavier, but everything is perfect. Much appreciated, Anna." I said sheathing them.

"It's not a problem! Your master was always one of my top customers. It was a surprise he picked up some civilian girl with odd yet high quality clothing."

"...Thanks again for taking my old clothes, I know it wouldn't be much, but I'm just glad I sold them to you instead of someone else."

"It's fine! My cousins are still having difficulty figuring out the technique used to weave together your clothing. This 'zipper' is especially difficult to get right, but by the time we do get it, it'll be a revolution to the fashion industry! Are you willing to part with any designs from your homeland perhaps?"

"Another time I think."

"Very well, how about your next order?"

"My next order...I suppose some katana or something. I care little for the designs and such, but I want a strong metal. I don't care for the weight either."

"A pair or singular?"

"Pair."

"Any color in particular?"

"Not really."

"Hm...So you want something that is incredibly strong...eh...?"

"If I must, I'll pay in gold and any other favors you want."

"Well, you're my most valued customer and the one who keeps her promises. Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Anna."

"It's no problem. Well, I best get going! I'll see you another time and be sure to give me the big scoop on which man is your hunk!"

"Oh, Anna...Ah, right. If I do like the metal used for the katana can I get a pair of tanto as well?"

"Of course, I'll hold off on the tanto for now, but I'll ask them to be ready if you really like it. It's going to be a steep price."

"I'll be willing to pay however you want. Just give me an estimate next time we meet so I can prepare the funds."

"Great! Wonderful doing business with you, dear!"

"You as well."

I gave Anna handshake and she topped it off with a warm hug. I watched her go until I couldn't see her anymore before turning on my heels to rejoin the others. Today's patrol wasn't half bad. I heard someone calling my name and I saw Ricken waving his arm, a wide smile on his face. I shook my head, deciding to walk back with the short young man. Really, for someone who says he's not a child...he sure is cute in a little brother sort of way.

X-X Robin C Support X-X

"What do I do...?" I questioned staring at the shop.

"Morgiana?" I jumped and I quickly whirled around to see Robin behind me. "What are you standing in front of that clothing store for?" Robin asked a bit confused.

"Er...well, you see..." I felt embarrassed as I shifted foot to foot. "I was...thinking of buying a new dress, but I can't work up the nerve to go inside..."

"That's all?"

"Haah, maybe another day." I shook my head and I gave Robin a slight smile. "What are you up to? It's rare for you to be out and about like this."

"I was going to go purchase a few books."

"Books, eh...? I guess I'll tag along, got nothing better to do."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, besides, you look like you could use the company."

"Then I'll take you up on your offer."

The two of us went to the local bookstore and I decided to take some books on weapon care and such. Robin on the other hand...well, he was looking at books on war and tactics. As expected, this man is a tactician through and through. The two of us finished our shopping quite quickly and were heading back to our camp.

"I got some good books this time around. Thanks for your help, Morgiana." Robin said giving me a kind smile.

"It's not a problem. My memory is actually probably the only trait that is useful outside of battle." I said spinning a lock of hair between my fingers.

"You think too little of yourself. You do plenty around the camp. I heard from Chrom that you have been helping Frederick with the Shepherd's funds. Getting goods at a bargain and making sure we have plenty of good quality weapons and armor in stock. Even Frederick admits that your fast calculations have helped him immensely."

"Really?" Oh, right, the education of this world is quite low. "This level of education...it was rather common where I lived."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, also...it was very peaceful." I released a small weak laugh. "Children weren't expected to join a war and they had the choice in joining the army when they turn 18, they're not forced into it. They're expected to go to school and get an education and be taught various things..."

"It sounds wonderful, but...why are you here then?"

"...I wonder that myself every day." I walked ahead and I turned back, giving Robin a slight smile. "I hate it, you know. I never wanted this life, but I know I cannot go back...I can't, not with hands so stained red."

"That..."

"Besides, my family probably believes me to be long dead. I don't...want them to suffer thinking about all the bad things I did in order to survive. I'll speak with you another time...Robin. Right now, I doubt I am going to be pleasant company."

"Wait, Morgiana-! Great...she left. Still, her lands sound quite interesting. I must ask her how they managed to live in peace for so long another time."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

There are certain skills Mor needed to learn to survive on her own, sewing was one such thing as she isn't a guy and can't exactly go shirtless or without pants. She has to be able to repair her own clothing even in a pinch...something she suffered through in the beginning with many painful finger poking with a needle. Mor is still a girl too so going clothes shopping on occasion is something she would want to do, but the main problem is that she is incredibly scarred on the arms hence the long gloves. Got nothing more to add so that's all for today! Bye-bye~!


	8. Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8

X-X-X-X

I wandered the halls of the castle, but...why the hell is this place so freaking huge?! I only went to the royal library today to read, but I'm already lost! An explosion went off, shaking the earth. I moved closer to the wall, using it to keep my balance. I frowned, it was coming from the direction of the royal chambers, right? I saw a group of maids nearby, all wearing the same look of fear...that's right, there are servants here too...not good, if this is an attack they're only in the way.

"You four!" The women jumped and looked at me in fear. "Inform the soldiers of this! Get them to block off any and all escape routes! Someone get to the barracks of the Shepherds and inform them of the situation! Also, gather the servants and have them hide themselves! Don't come out until it is declared safe!" I ordered tugging my hood up.

"W-What about you...?"

"I'm a Shepherd. I'll go on ahead and hold back whoever came. Hurry! We don't have much time!"

"Y-Yes!"

"I'll inform the Shepherds!"

"I'll get the guards."

"I'll tell the other servants!"

I watched them go before I began running in the direction of the royal chambers. That place...it's already crawling with Assassins and other fighters...how the hell did they get this far without anyone knowing?! I unsheathed my tanto, cutting the throats of those that dare come at me. I can't...risk being soft...not here. If I am soft, I'll die and I don't want that...never! I'll kill...kill to survive and to ensure that the others do too!

"Morgiana!" A bolt of lightning flew past my head, hitting the man I was fighting against. "Are you alright?!" Robin asked readying another spell.

"I'm fine! Get to the royal chambers! I bet they're after the exalt!" I shouted at him.

"I can't just leave you!"

"Go! I can't worry about saving your ass like this! BACK OFF!" I cut three more throats and I quickly jumped back as the bodies fell. "GO! The exalt is more important! I'll do what I can on my side!"

"...I got it!"

I didn't care if Robin was still there or not, I can't worry about something like that so deep in the fray! I have to worry about myself! I managed to kill the group of Assassins that was here. I breathed heavily, covered head to toe in blood. The stink...it's unbearable. I reached up, rubbing at the blood on my face. I can't stand it...this life...! My hands...they're shaking pretty badly right now. I had never wanted to live this life...I just...want to go home.

"Someone like me..." My vision blurred and I grabbed at my scarf, using it to rub away my tears. "A genius...Assassin born in the wrong world and era...Master...I never wanted this life...!" I cried silently.

That day, he saw my talent, he saw my ability to kill even though my hands were shaking. He pounded not only techniques into my body. He pounded in various skills needed to be a top class Assassin. He helped me fix up my fighting style, the one that uses various martial arts from my world that I knew about and only seen. He was the one I hated so much...but he transformed me into what I am today because...he wanted me to live and he wanted to make sure...I survived because he believed I was from another world.

"Even if I do get the chance to return home...I won't take it...I can't take it..." I whispered remembering the scars all over my body.

"Morgiana! Morgiana!"

"Sumia...!" I quickly rubbed at my face again, acting as if I wasn't crying. Sumia rushed towards me on her Pegasus. "Where are the others?"

"They're already engaging the group that is after the exalt! I was sent to assist you..." Sumia's gaze fell upon the many dead bodies that lay at my feet. Her expression changed to shock...and fear. "D-Did you...Did you do all this by yourself?"

"...Yeah." I adjusted my hood, tugging my scarf over my nose. "We have to get going. Let's go."

"I-I'm coming! Wait for me!"

My heart...it's beating out of my chest. I'm pushing myself too far...too far...I have to slow down, but I can't. If I end up slowing down, I'll die...!

 **A forest...covered in snow. It's cold...blood...white stained red.**

I didn't hesitate when I jumped into the fray occurring in front of me, protecting Vaike when an Assassin almost got the best of him. I sacrificed my left arm, then proceeded to slit his throat before rushing off, Sumia shouting my name behind me. I pulled the dagger out of my arm, ignoring the pain and flow of blood coming from the wound.

 **Cut, cut, cut. Dodge. Bleed. A shout. Red. Red. RED!**

"Graaahhh!" I sent a few knives flying, aiming for the vitals of several men. Not enough to kill outright, but enough to slow them down. "Can't stop...! Can't stop...Have to...have to protect him...!"

 **Fear, fear. He's dying. No, no...I won't let him!**

I tackled a Thief to the ground, raising my tanto up to stab him, but stopped short...seeing a familiar face. Someone I met...on my journey with Claude. That snapped me out of whatever trance I was in as I stared at the male beneath me in disbelief.

"...Gaius?" I questioned silently.

"Mor, that you?" Gaius asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"It really is you…" I tugged my scarf down so I could talk properly. "...You're going to kill the exalt?" I gave the man a stare of disbelief. "You."

"Hey! Hey! I am not with them anymore! I only came here because I was hired to loot the place, not kill the exalt!"

"..."

"Come on, Mor...You know me!"

"Ugh! I am so not paying you!"

"It's fine, I'll get it out of your boss."

"Great." I stood up and I pulled him up with my good hand. "Now get your ass in gear and fight."

"I thought you were never one for killing."

"That's only when I can help it! Can't exactly help it right now!"

"Morgiana!"

"Sumia! Great timing! Here." I pushed Gaius in her direction. "You take him."

"Take...?" Sumia gave me a confused glance then stared at Gaius. "Who...exactly is this?"

"Old acquaintance, thought he was here to plunder yet ended up here when an assassination goes on. He's on our side. Don't worry, if he does anything then just tell me and I'll kick his ass for you."

"...Okay?"

"Great." I pushed Gaius again and I ran off. "I'm going to find the ringleader!"

"Ahh!"

"There she goes. Man, Mor is as fast as always."

"I was supposed to tell her that Robin wants her to get to him..."

"She'll end up there...eventually I think...I'm more worried about the fact she ran off and is fighting with that arm bleeding like that..."

X-X-X-X

The battle is over...finally, now...just one more thing to do. I stalked towards Gaius and Sumia. The male looked ready to greet me with a grin and smile when my right hand shot out grabbing ahold of his ear. I gave his ear a sharp twist before I began to drag him along behind me. He kept saying 'ow' as I pulled his ear so he follows slightly bending at the waist slightly due to my shorter stature. Everyone stared at me in disbelief as I pulled the orange haired male along so we can talk privately. I pulled him to an empty part of the courtyard, out of hearing range of the other Shepherds.

"What were you thinking?! I questioned angrily.

"Ow! Come on, Mor, let go!" Gaius hissed grabbing my wrist.

"You idiot! Did you learn nothing from our first meeting?!"

"I said I was sorry for it!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you idiot!" I released his ear and I gave him a sharp slap to the back of the head. "Seriously! I almost gutted you just now!"

"You don't do killing!"

"I do killing when it means I survive! I can't exactly survive against a dozen men after me!"

" **You** don't do killing! You hate to kill people unless you have to!" Gaius stood in front of me, examining me from head to toe. He reached out, rubbing away some of the blood that was on my face. "What happened to you? Why the heck are you here? Where the hell is Claude?! He's supposed to be with you! That man never lets you leave his sights without a reason! Why in the world are you with these soldiers?! Claude doesn't do alliances! He doesn't align himself with a country!"

"...He's dead, master is dead." I slapped Gaius' hand away. "I'm here because I agreed to join the Shepherds. Do you seriously think we would meet like this if he was alive?"

"...Shit, are you fucking serious...?" Gaius ran his fingers through his bangs. He dropped his hand and he looked at me, wanting answers. "H-how...how did this happen?"

"His own clan, that's who."

"Shit...That old man can take a beating. How the heck did he...?"

"He did it so I could kill the one responsible and...he did it to save me."

"Shit...No wonder you're like this, Mor."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" I tugged at my scarf, pressing it up against my nose. "Also, I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about our past together. About my master."

"Fine by me. It's not my past to share in the first place."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I guess I'll stick around. These guys can't be all that bad if you're here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You got good judgement in people."

"Where did I go wrong with you then?"

"Hey!"

"It's a joke." Kinda. I snorted, shifting to my other foot. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Chrom."

"Your boss?"

"Prince, boss, whatever."

"...You changed."

"I have to survive, Gaius. Those were his last words to me."

"...Well fuck..."

"Idiot."

"Also, what is with the head slaps to the back of the head?" The man rubbed his head, shoving a lollipop in his mouth. "You always do it when someone disappoints you or annoys you."

"Simple. A slap to the face is humiliating. Head slap to the back of the head is a wakeup call." I walked away, shaking my head. "Do you learn nothing in the short time we were together?"

"...The only thing you ever did when we were together was you slapping me upside the head for chasing after sweets or because I did something stupid." Gaius walked behind me, hands in his pockets. "Sometimes...it was a bit hard to believe we had a fling with the way you act."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You called me an acquaintance!"

"We are. We've known one another for...what two months in all? The gaps between our meetings were weeks and months apart."

"That..."

"Also, you were the one who left in the middle of the night. That was our last meeting, Gaius. You just left without a word, without leaving a note. I woke up alone that morning."

"I had a job."

"I spent at least a month thinking you didn't care about me...just leaving like that..."

"...I'm sorry, but..."

"I don't want to hear it right now. I can see Chrom and Robin over there."

I introduced Gaius to the two and Chrom was more than willing to accept the male seeing as we knew one another. Although, neither of us were willing to say what our relationship was. I took Gaius back to the barracks with me after we were healed up and I showed him to an empty room on the men's side of the barracks. Gaius looked like he wanted to say something, but...stopped himself when he saw the other men of the Shepherds staring at us curiously.

"Tomorrow's practice got canceled since we're escorting the exalt, but I'll give you a rundown when we leave." I said looking away.

"Got it." Gaius pulled out a lollipop from his pocket offering it to me. It's...a cat. I released a snort and I took it. "You and I still got to talk." Gaius whispered to me.

"We got nothing to talk about, not now...not ever." I twirled the lollipop between my fingers. "Why a cat?"

"You're as nimble and tricky as one. I would go with a lion, but they don't sell those."

"Lion?"

"Mama lion." The man gave me a slight grin. "You were always protective like one with those you deemed your 'cubs'."

"...I give, good night, Gaius."

"See ya, Mor."

"Good night to you too, boys. Also, mind your own business next time. I don't mind kicking any of your asses in training."

I released a small laugh when I heard almost all the doors shut behind me. I didn't head to my room first, I went to the baths. I wanted to scrub myself clean of all the filth and blood. I silently rubbed my arm over my armor. While I didn't have to take off my glove and armor to heal it...It's another scar added to my collection. Tomorrow, we march. Before that...I want to be clean...I can't stand it...this stink of blood.

"Oh!" I ended up running into someone...a..rabbit woman? "S-Sorry..."

"It is fine. Despite you stinking of blood, I didn't notice you at all."

"..." She just said I stink of blood. "Yeah...sorry about that. Just a bit distracted...You're...?"

"Panne."

"Panne, I'm Morgiana."

"Hm...You were the wild beast that was running rampant earlier."

"That...happens sometimes."

"You're strong, but you seem to dislike this strength."

"I hate fighting...and war. It was nice meeting you, Panne. I'm...going to bathe then get some sleep."

I took my leave, slightly wondering what she meant by wild beast on a rampage. I don't...fight that wildly do I? Ugh...next chance I get I'll ask Gaius about it. I don't feel comfortable asking anyone else this question...mainly because of the fear I saw in some of their eyes. Sumia's fear was more pronounced than anyone else's, but then again she isn't good at controlling her emotions. This is why I hate killing...blood gets everywhere and makes me lose myself.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 8 Ends

For those that don't realize, the head slap parts are from NCIS. The line about the slap in the face is humiliating too! I actually was working on this chapter while re-watching NCIS and well...For some reason I can see Mor slapping someone upside the head when they really annoy her, but only if she is really close to them or she is pissed. The relationship with Gaius..well, Mor did travel about a lot during her training days. Gaius has a habit of giving people a nickname, you'll really like the nicknames he gave her in the future supports I will write. That's it for today! Bye-bye~!


	9. Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9

X-X-X-X

I felt like strangling Robin...of all the...Does he really have to pair me up with Gaius just because we know one another?! The two of us can barely look at one another right now! I sighed, spinning a lock of hair between my fingers. I stopped walking, sensing something. I began to scan the area, a slight frown forming on my lips. The hair at the back of my neck is standing up.

"What is it, Mor?" Gaius asked reaching for his sword.

"I don't know...The air feels different somehow..." I said tugging my hood up.

"Will we be fighting?"

"We will, I can tell...I can smell it."

"I swear, you've become a damn bloodhound like your master!"

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, Mor."

"Shut up and follow me, I got to warn Chrom and Robin." Gaius and I broke formation and I stopped near Frederick. "We got company. Get ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm going to warn Chrom and Robin now."

"Got it. Get going."

I gave him a nod of my head before rushing off. By the time I got to Chrom and Robin, it was too late...they already knew because they were right in front of us. I released a frustrated growl before getting ready for combat. Gaius did the same beside me. We're going to be in for a difficult fight...I just knew it. The enemy had quite a few Wyvern Riders. While it was difficult with those guys, we still won today's battle...the only problem I had would be the fact the Shepherds are marching for Ferox immediately while the young queen will return to the capital.

"Morgiana, I want to ask you something." Chrom said suddenly beside me.

"What is it?" I asked glancing at him.

"...If I send you to guard Emmeryn, can you protect her no matter what?" Chrom asked to my disbelief.

"You...I really doubt anyone wants me protecting an exalt. I'm an Assassin, I'm not even part of your country!"

"Please, your skills are beyond anything I've ever seen. You have been holding back all this time, but please...please...Use your full power to protect her..."

"...I swear...begging men are so unattractive." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "I got it. I better get a huge pay raise for this."

"Anything!"

"Blah! Men! I swear. I'm going! Also! I want a twenty tier cake when this is over!" I turned on my heels, already running off. "Don't forget! You do, I kick your ass to next week!"

Chrom stared at me with a smile, nodding his head. I turned back around, rushing off to join the Pegasus Knights. The captain was understanding of me joining them when I said I was 'under orders', but she said she's going to make use of me in any way she can. I agreed to it, seeing as I was stuck with these guys for now. Still...I get the feeling I'm going to be in one hell of a ride.

X-X-X-X

Blood, blood, so much everywhere. I was forcing myself to take on as many soldiers as possible, enduring every blow and every cut. Phila was right beside me, helping to cut down anyone coming at me from behind. However, she was mostly forced on the defense while I was concentrating everything on my offense, going so far as to sacrifice my own body. The god damn mad king actually managed to get to the capital...I don't even want to know how many civilian lives that were lost.

"This is getting us nowhere! Phila! Get the exalt to your Pegasus and fly off! Forget the rest of us and go!" I shouted at her.

"I can't! I don't have an opening!" Phila shouted parrying an attack to her person.

"I'll make one! Get ready!"

"I got it!"

"RRAAAAAHHH!"

I managed it, didn't I...? I managed to get the opening. I was breathing heavily, dozens of bodies around me and the ground soaked in blood. My hood had fallen and my hair is a mess. I lost my tanto, both of them, but I gripped the silver comb in my hand tightly. Even if I'm taken prisoner, even if I'm going to be killed here...I will never...relinquish this item. I began to sway before I fell face first onto the ground. My vision darkened and I could no longer think...I can't...go on. I could hear someone speaking...about me...but I was too far gone.

X-X-X-X

I'm feverish, I can't think...I can barely breathe. Phila is with me, her knights as well. I failed...I failed...but I'm alive, I have to...do something. I kept muttering this, but Phila only shushed me, gently wiping my face with a cold piece of cloth. She kept saying to sleep, to conserve my energy. I could barely keep myself awake, constantly in and out of consciousness during our imprisonment. There was always this pain in in my chest. I think I fractured a few ribs or something as I can barely breathe without some pain.

"Morgiana, come on...get up...!"

"Phi...la...?"

"Yes, it's me. We got reinforcements here to rescue us. Some men are going to take you to safety."

"I can't...I failed...I have to..." I tried to get up, but she forced me back down. "...join...you..."

"No, this duty is ours alone. You fought bravely, but we failed to protect our exalt with our own power. Please, your injuries are serious. You also have a high fever, you must go."

"...I...so...sorry...!"

"Don't be." Phila placed my bag in my arms. "Here, these are all her belongings. Now, take her."

"We'll deliver her safely."

I covered my eyes with my arm, tears streaming down my cheeks. I cursed, cursing about my own uselessness at such a key moment. I was carried off and I tightened my grip on my bag. I whispered apologizes and I began to curse at myself...I...should have gotten so much more serious during my training...maybe then I would have not failed. To lose...means to lose the lives of those around you. I lost...big time...it was my own fault too...for always holding back. This...I won't hold back...never again.

X-X-X-X

"Morgiana!"

"H...uh...?" I weakly opened my eyes and I received a hug from a familiar blond. "Lis...sa...?"

"Thank the gods you're live! When I didn't see you with Phila and the others...then...Oh, Morgiana...! You're burning up!"

"Morgiana..."

"Chrom..." I turned to look at the man and the tears began to fall again. "I'm so...rry...! I'm so...so sorry...! I failed...I couldn't...!"

"You...I asked you to protect Emm!" The man slammed his fist against the door of the carriage. "I trusted you!"

"Hic...! I...I couldn't...keep up...! So many...I couldn't...!"

"Chrom! Stop this!"

"Chrom." Robin stood behind the man, a frown on his face. "We have to go. Morgiana did her best, but she couldn't keep up. That's all there is to it."

"...Gods! I'm riding another carriage!"

"Get in here, you idiot! Don't blame Morgiana for anything!"

I couldn't stop the tears and I couldn't stop apologizing to Chrom who was angry at everything, at me especially. I heard bits and pieces as I was fading in and out of consciousness, about how Emmeryn had died. Lissa got me to stop apologizing, but the tears wouldn't stop falling. She held me in her arms and cried with me, thanking me for doing my best. I could hear Lissa speaking with Chrom or Robin, I don't know, my mind is foggy again. I'm so tired and it hurts, so much. When we arrived at Ferox, Chrom was the one to carry me out of the carriage.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't...I got so many, but..."

"No...You did your best, I know you did. Emm, she wouldn't have wanted me to blame you."

"I'm sorry...Chrom...I was...too...weak...!"

"No. You did what you could. You are only one woman. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. You are just one woman...I shouldn't be blaming you."

I was handed over to some healers and I had fallen back into darkness. I couldn't handle it anymore. I have to...rest...I need to sleep for now. When I wake up...I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to Chrom.

X-X-X-X

I struggled against the various healers that tried to stop me, shouting that I had to remain in the hospital wing. I finally got free and I rushed straight for the room the Shepherds were meeting in. I didn't wait to open the door, no. I kicked the doors open. I stomped up towards Robin and Chrom, ignoring the fact I'm covered head to toe in bandages or the fact that my hair messily flew behind me...that and I'm dressed in a thin white dress so I probably look like a mummy or something.

"What is this about me being pulled?!" I questioned grabbing both men by the front of their shirts.

"You're injured! You have to stay behind!" Robin insisted with wide eyes.

"Oh, injured? Am I?" I smiled sweetly at him and I didn't hesitate to lift both men a good inch off the ground. This is a lot considering I'm shorter than the two by quite a bit so I had to lift quite high...plus they are both grown men. "Now then, listen to me. I didn't almost get my head chopped off by a bunch of swordsmen, at least a dozen blows to the abdomen, covered head to toe in blood, unable to get the stink of blood out of my mind right now, and then ending up a blubbering crying mess just so you can pull me from this war!" I hissed still smiling.

"Hooh, boy...Mor is pissed now..." Gaius muttered shaking his head.

"Morgiana, this is for your sake." Chrom said when I lifted them up higher.

"My sake, eh?" I calmly put them down and I could hear many sigh in relief...until I gave both men a sharp head slap to the back of their heads. "Idiots!"

"Ow!"

"What did you hit us for?!"

"For being idiots! You need every man possible!"

"But...ow!" Robin held the back of his head after I gave him another head slap. "Stop hitting me!"

"Robin, I like you, I really like you. That is why I shall say this once." I poked him in the chest, staring him in the eye. "You. Will. Take. Me. Or. Risk. Castration."

"Ca-You're mad!"

"I am angry!"

"Yes, you're angry, but we can't take a badly injured woman into battle with us!"

"...Knock me down then."

"What?"

"You or Chrom. One of you knock me off my feet. I win, I go. You win, I stay without a single complaint."

"We can't just-" I knocked Robin off his feet, using the same move when I fought against him. "Wah!"

"Injured or not, dying or not, I won't lose again. Besides, I fought before with a lot more broken bones than this!" Chrom tried to grab me. I forced him onto the ground on his stomach, his arm bent at an odd angle. "I don't need a weapon to win a fight. My win, I'm going."

"Gods, what happened to the woman that was sobbing two days ago?"

"I had a fever, I got better."

"I think I liked it better when she had a fever..."

"Robin, I'm hurt you think like that." I dropped Chrom's arm and I stalked towards Robin, leaning down to his level. I had my face right in front of his, a very much fake smile plastered on my face. "If I had a fever, I'm more likely to kill anything that is a threat. Don't forget, I am an Assassin."

"Er..."

"Am I going, or not?"

"Yes." Robin sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Alright, you win."

"Of course I did. When I want something badly enough, I get it."

"You're as stubborn as a mule."

"Stubborn as a mule and stronger than any man." I offered him a hand and he took it. I pulled Robin to his feet and I did the same for Chrom. "When do we leave?"

"Two hours."

"Got it. I got plenty of time then."

"You're staying with me."

"Again? Eh, no problem."

I left and I ignored the group of healers that finally caught up...and had to chase after me again. I got to the hospital wing and I began fixing myself up. I ignored the healers when they said I couldn't put on my armor due to my cracked ribs, but I did anyways after changing my clothing. I pulled on a new pair of gloves, tightening my armor over them. I hissed when my hair got tangled in my brush.

"Need a hand?" I turned my gaze to a familiar orange haired thief. "You look like a mess." Gaius said taking my brush from my hands.

"I am a mess." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"...Your hair is a bit wet." Gaius stated lightly tugging on my hair.

"Yes, I had a bath earlier when I heard about the Shepherds attempting to leave. I barely managed to get my hair scrubbed dry when the healers jumped on me to put these damn bandages on."

"Hehehe, that must have been painful."

"They kept slabbing weird ointments on my flesh wounds too."

"I bet someone lost a hand."

"I'm not so cruel as to injure someone simply for trying to heal me."

"Then someone got thrown?"

"Gaius."

"It's a joke. Here, I'm done."

"Thanks. Gods, my hair has been a mess lately."

"I'm pretty sure it's because you still got blood in it."

"Gyah?! Are you serious?!" I checked my hair over and...saw no blood. "There isn't..."

"Of course, you being you. There's no way that there would be even a hint of blood left."

"Don't scare me like that, idiot."

"Your hair is as silky and clean as the day we met."

"Idiot." I had a small smile on my face as I pulled my hair up into its usual style. I tucked my comb into place. My hand touched something unfamiliar amongst my things...and I picked it up. "This is..."

"What is it?"

"A necklace..."

"Yours?"

"No...not mine...Phila..." I recalled the woman from the Pegasus Knights that joined the Shepherds. "What's that red haired girl's name that joined us recently, from the Pegasus Knights?"

"Cordelia, I think."

"..." I stared at the plain necklace. If Phila didn't have any living family, I'll give it to her. "I'll talk to her later. Help me fix the back of my corset. I didn't notice when I was lacing the front, but the back is loose."

"...Mor..."

"What?"

"I'm glad you're safe." I felt Gaius pull me into a hug from behind, an arm around my shoulder. I could feel him place his head upon mine, releasing a heavy sigh. "When I heard what happened..."

"I won't die so easily."

"I know..."

"..."

"Just give me another moment."

"Okay...okay..."

Gaius and I stood there in silence. We broke apart and neither of us said a word as he helped me fix the back of my corset. I pulled my cloak on, the scarf next. I pulled it on so it covered my nose and I paused...smelling...something sweet? I pulled it off and I looked at Gaius as he looked away, whistling all the while. I shook my head, tugging my hood up. I checked my weapons, they were sharpened as well...Gaius is too good to me sometimes.

"Okay, time to head out..." I said walking beside Gaius.

"Here." Gaius offered me a lollipop...a lion one. "You need the sugar."

"...You're too good to me sometimes."

"I wasn't."

"Heh...Honey, my favorite."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 9 Ends

Don't really know what I should talk about in this chapter...well, in the last chapter Panne called Mor a rampaging wild beast. Mor is the type to lose herself in the heat of the moment, enough killing and a switch is flicked in her mind. Somewhat like a split personality. A side that can truly be called an assassin, killing her enemies without remorse and ignoring any injuries to her person. Mor still has some memories of fighting, but it becomes blurred and it takes a bit of time for her to snap out of it unless someone she knows ends up trying to stop her. Not that it would be recommended as they could end up dead or injured. Welp! That's it for today! Bye-bye~!


	10. Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10

X-X-X-X

"You got the most difficult job out of everyone during this time around, right?" I questioned giving Robin a slight grin.

"Chrom and Sumia are going to handle the frontlines, with Frederick, Sully, Lon'qu, and Oliva. You are staying with me so you don't end up worsening your injuries." Robin shook his head. "Why can't you behave yourself and just go and rest?" Robin questioned with a sigh.

"I'll behave when the war is over." I said shaking my head.

"I hope so."

I unsheathed my tanto and I felt my mind become clouded for a moment. I released a small sigh, shutting my eyes. The smell of sweets came from my scarf and I felt myself calm down. Gaius really is too good to me. I reached into my hood, tightening my scarf over my face from behind. Robin glanced at me, noticing this moment.

"Are you nervous?" Robin asked with a frown.

"No, the sand is getting to me and I do not want it in my mouth." I lied easily.

"You could say that again...I ended up spending a day in Ferox getting rid of all the sand in my clothing and boots."

"That must have been fun."

"You're telling me."

"They're here, get ready."

Robin was good at keeping me at his side, forcing me to remain by his side since he's using only his sword. He knows that unless I know he has my back with his skills as a mage...I can't fight close range due to my injuries! With this, I'm stuck beside him and I can't leave his side! He isn't Chrom, he doesn't have the necessary speed or reaction time to keep up with me. While we have a few others with us, I don't get to do much except take out anyone stupid enough to come at us just because we're slow and in the back.

"You move too slowly! Let's speed up!" I complained already downing three men.

"How is it you can survive in just about any terrain?" Robin questioned shaking his head.

"I'm adaptable." I stopped, noticing something. I quickly moved to his side, grabbing his arm. "You're hurt."

"What?"

"Seriously, when you're hyped up on adrenaline, you don't notice you are injured." I pulled out some gauze and a potion. I rinsed the wound out with some water before applying the potion and then wrapping it up in gauze. "Happened to me too often, the reason why I was so badly injured before."

"You...How did you not notice? You ended up with fractured ribs and bones. It took several healers to get you to a combat ready state."

"Your state is completely different from mine."

"How?"

"...Beat me in a proper fight and I might tell you."

"I doubt I can do that anytime soon."

I pulled away, tugging my hood down lower. That's right, my state is completely different...because it makes me afraid to lose control of myself. I hated killing because the more I killed...the more my control slips up. I continued to fight, but I kept my cuts clean, avoiding any messy blood spill and to avoid it getting on me. I don't want another episode like last time. Last time was a special case, I let myself fall...not this time. Not in front of the people I like and...I don't want to lose them too.

X-X-X-X

"It's...over...?" I questioned standing beside Chrom.

"It's over." Chrom answered giving me a small smile.

"...Chrom...I want to apologize for-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Morgiana."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her like I said I would."

"You did your best."

"Also, I think I still owe you a twenty tier cake and a pay bonus."

"No...I don't need the pay bonus, but I would like a four tier cake."

"Alright." Chrom reached out, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you."

"...You're welcome and...I will not fail again."

"Let's go home."

"Yeah."

I gave Chrom a small smile before walking off to join the other Shepherds. We would march for Ylisse now, we're going back home. It's going to take time, but now that the war is over...we're all going to have to do our part to get Ylisse running again. Still, I'm going to do my part and help out best I can. That's the least I could do for Chrom and Lissa.

X-X Gaius C support. X-X

I hummed softly, preparing the cream for my favorite dessert. It's been way too long since I last had a Swiss roll cake. Of course, I made several versions since I had so much time on my hands and I made very adorable patterns on the outside. It took me ages to recreate and perfect the recipe during my days of training. While the food in this world isn't that bad...I miss many desserts and foods I used to eat. Hence the reason why I took to learning to cook and bake, not just because it is a useful skill. I turned around, a bowl of whip cream in hand..and I stared at Gaius who...is eating the strawberry roll I had finished earlier in the day, the one with very adorable white hearts on the outside.

"This is good." Gaius said his mouth full.

"Gaius! Are you serious?!" I wacked him upside the head. "Don't just sit there for no reason and eat my desserts!" I hissed placing the bowl down on the table harshly.

"You make great desserts as always...but you could do work on the designs. What is with these hearts?" Gaius asked still munching away.

"Those, Gaius, was meant for tea with Sumia and Cordelia when we meet up for tea later to discuss a very lovely and romantic book we are going over."

"You're into that mushy romance crap?"

"No, you ninny!"

"Ow!"

"It's called a joke." I paused. "The lovely romance book part. We were going to discuss something else."

"Is it your love lives?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"A bit."

"..."

"What? I do care about you, Mor."

"You care about me, yes...but what about that night?"

"Mor..."

"Forget about it." I began rolling another roll, an experimental one. I cut the ends and I put it on the plate. "Here, try this."

"What is it?"

"Earl grey."

"A tea? In a dessert."

"I'm bored."

"Yeah, that makes sense. First time we met, you were borrowing the inn's kitchen you were making that one dessert called..."

"...Crepe. I managed to figure out how to make whipped cream."

"Strange, but it was really good."

"..."

"Then the next time we meet, I came because I smelled a pie. Apple."

"Third time, you stole the flan I made."

"That's what it's called? Really good though, could use a bit more sugar."

"Idiot."

"You love me for it."

"...I wonder about that..."

I let Gaius take the end parts of each roll, but made sure he stayed away from the finished products when I plated them. I sat down and I silently ate the strawberry roll. It's...sweet, but it tastes bitter at the same time. Sometimes, I can't tell if I should be happy that Gaius is here...or pissed off at him. After what he did, I'm not sure. He's a sweet man, but..neither of us were exactly 'together' together. He was a wandering thief, I had been a budding Assassin...while shadowed in darkness, we weren't able to meet or stay together that often.

X-X Robin B Support X-X

I hummed softly, my fingers carefully and skillfully carving out the details of the mask upon my lap. Claude always had one, that mask...but his clan always uses ones in the shape of skulls. For me, I prefer animals mainly ones that are common or some less common. That guy with the fox mask, he had a good idea. That mask was really well made. I would have loved to have gotten my hands on it to get a better look at the craftsmanship. From what I could tell, the person who made it was quite skilled, but not on a professional level.

"Just a little more on this side and the inside is done..." I raised the hammer up, carefully carving away what I needed. That's when I heard the knock at the door and I jumped, my chisel slipped as I brought the hammer down. I stared down at the now split in half mask. "Ah..."

"Morgiana, are you in?"

"I'm in." I sighed, dropping my head. Robin entered and he noticed my rather displeased state. "What is it you need of me?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Just some woodworking." I stared at the wood, it can be salvaged...but I have to adjust it so it can be a mask that only covers the upper half of the face. There is a mark on the inside though...from where I messed up. I guess I could recreate that mask...It'd be an interesting challenge. "Haah...I guess I can salvage it somehow..."

"What kind of mask are you making?"

"I tend to make skulls, but I grew tired of it and I really dislike them." I could already hear him questioning me why in his mind. "Bad memories is all. So, what did you need from me?"

"I just wanted to ask to learn a bit about sharpening weapons from you."

"Whatever for?"

"I feel as if I haven't been taking care of my own properly. Sometimes, it's incredibly difficult to use since it doesn't seem to cut as well as it used to."

"Here, let me see."

"Alright."

I put the unfinished mask on my bed and I took his sword from him. I hummed, staring at the blade. It's very well used, but I can see the problem. I pulled out a few things from my bag, a bottle of oil, a whetstone, and a long piece of cloth. I took a seat on the ground, getting to work. Robin knelt down beside me for the first few moments before he ended up taking a seat at the table to watch me. I finished within an hour and I carefully cleaned it off.

"How is it?" Robin asked as I handed it back to him.

"It's well used, but...you don't maintain it properly do you?" The male gave me a slightly guilty look and I shook my head. "I'll teach you to maintain it properly, but it's ultimately up to you to take care of it." I said putting away my tools.

"You can do just about anything, it's honestly amazing."

"Huh?"

"Finance, woodworking, fighting, bargaining, you have a vast amount of skills and quite frankly I find myself a bit jealous."

"You shouldn't be."

"Huh?"

"I'm nothing special, Robin. Trust me. While I am in my country, I am average, below so since I never finished my schooling."

"What did you mean last time, about how you can't go back?"

"..."

"Morgiana?"

"...I..."

"I'm here for you."

"...Why not next time, over a hot pot of tea and some cake. Right now...I want to collect my thoughts."

"Alright, but you promise to tell me next time?"

"I will."

"That's all I ask. By the way, what kind of mask did you plan on making?"

"Hm...Well, I guess I'll take an example from that bastard from the arena. His mask was pretty nice."

"A fox?"

"Fox are cunning creatures, very cute as well. Back home, they were described as tricksters. Something I always liked."

"Of course they are." Robin stood up and I escorted him to the door. "What kind of cake do you like?"

"...Provide the ingredients, I'll bake the cake. Also, you better choose some very nice tea."

"You bake as well?"

"Dabble, really. Do you prefer ones with fruits or chocolate?"

"..." Robin gave me a slight smile. "Surprise me."

"I'll do so then."

"Next time then."

"Next time."

I wonder why it is...that I made that kind of promise to him. It's not like I want to hold secrets, but...would anyone really believe me when I tell them about my world...a world without magic...one based on technology and science. Even if I do decide to tell him, I doubt I'll tell him that...that kind of knowledge is best taken with me to my grave. I refuse to be remembered as a crazy woman...by friends or history.

X-X-X-X

Robin and I stood side to side, over a large map of Ylisse. After the war, Chrom put the two of us together in order to create a team that can patrol Ylisse and provide assistance to any and all people who require it. Robin would remain in the capital with Chrom, getting Ylisse back on its feet. I'll be the one leading the Shepherds and also doing what I can as the temporary leader. In terms of leadership...well, I was only chosen because Robin stated that I would be more cautious and less likely to wander off if I have other people's lives in my hand. Which is very true, I don't want the blood of my comrade and friends on my hands...I refuse to.

"So you'll take this group and patrol through here." Robin said pointing on the map.

"Then we can loop around here and double back if needed. Who will be in my group this time around?" I questioned glancing at him.

"Take your pick." Robin said straightening his back.

"...This time around, Sully, Stahl, Lon'qu, Sumia, Cordelia, Ricken, and Maribelle."

"You chose a very mobile team this time around."

"We're going further than usual. I prefer not to stay in one place too long while traveling, force of habit."

"Explains why you often try to move ahead when we were traveling."

"Force of habit. I can't help it. I was taught this way. Hell, me being in the capital so long is not good for me..." I rubbed my arm, a slight frown on my lips. "Why do you think I told Chrom I'll join the patrol unit while he's stuck here dealing with nosy and annoying nobles?"

"It's been two months. You got to slow down at some point."

"I'll slow down...but you got to tell me everything about Chrom's love love~!"

"Wha-What makes you think I know anything?"

"Pu-lease." I rolled my eyes. "You and I have both seen him making googly eyes at a certain cutie."

"..."

"Right now, Lissa and I got some bets going on." I grinned at him and he shook his head. "You want in? I'm betting 100 on him marrying her within the year, half a year is the soonest. Lissa's going for two years from now only because her brother is a dense idiot."

"You two..."

"Vaike is betting 50, he's going for another girl. Virion's on my side. Stahl is on the ledge and hasn't made his bet yet. I think he's going for it soon. Frederick said he wants no part of it, but he did say he knows Chrom is going to end up marrying sooner or later. Gaius bet me 100 that Chrom's first born is a boy, but won't decide on the girl. Ricken is on Lissa's side because she pressured him. Lon'qu doesn't care, but he did mention that he'll end up marrying because he'll be the exalt and he'll get pressured by nosy nobles. Donny isn't involved since he's got no money to bet, since he's been sending it all home, but he's agreed to help act as our little spy to confirm which side wins. Gregor and Libra are our banks since they want no part in the betting and was told to donate the money if we all end up losing."

"Are all the Shepherds in on this?"

"The men are, with Lissa and I. The women...well, we want to avoid any interferences~!"

"What is this world coming to...?"

"I'm going to head out now. Also, if you tell Chrom, I'll break your legs."

"Wha-Why?!"

"You need your hands to write, you don't need your legs. Not anytime soon anyways."

"Tha-Morgiana!"

"It's a joke! Don't tell him though or Lissa might just get help throwing a few frogs down your shirt!"

"Those two...When the heck did they become so close?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 10 Ends

Mor is an active person, plus one that falls into habits developed in this world. She is the type to hate to stay sitting about or doing nothing. Well, not that there's much she could do aside from her various hobbies or train...but that would get boring really quick hence the reason why she would rather join a patrol unit. Mor is actually a good funny person, but it doesn't show very much due to the constant threat of fighting. It usually only shows up during periods of peace. Her personality is also slightly twisted in some places, but if it isn't clear now it will be in the future. Welp, the next chapter is basically just filled with Supports and the same for chapter 12. Unlike in the game, Mor has the time to build up a better relationship during the time of peace until the war starts up again. Some will be quite funny while others will reveal more about Mor, be it her personality or her past. That's all for today so until the next time! Bye-bye~!


	11. Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11

X-X-X-X

X-X Sully C Support X-X

"You know, for someone who hates to kill. Your fighting style is meant to go in for the kill in one swift movement. Very effective, deadly to go against." Sully said watching me train.

"Yeah, I know." I glanced at the human shaped training dummy. My marks are all kill hits, fatal within a few moments. "Sometimes teachings tend to override my own thoughts. It helps whenever I lose myself in battle...but not very safe for allies." I started sheathing my tanto.

"Who taught you? I've never seen someone who fights like you." Sully said resting her lance on her shoulder.

"My master taught me the basics, but I took moves from my own country. However, I had no formal training so it was mainly what I remember from watching or heard. He helped me polish it until it is what it is today."

"Hm. I respect someone who is strong, but you...you're just plain strange."

"Yes...I realize."

"You're incredibly strong, strength many would kill for. But you want no part of it. You hate what you are."

"..." She's dead on accurate. "Perhaps...perhaps..."

"Why?"

"I never asked to become this you know. I was an ordinary girl, but my master took interest in me."

"Really now?"

"...I was lost, lost in a forest. I was being chased by bandits, 10 of them."

"So he saved you?"

"No...I saved myself." I pulled out several knives and I threw them at the targets, all of them hitting the center of the heart area. "I managed to take out one and I took his sword. I killed the man then I used that very sword to defend myself."

"Someone like you?"

"He said it himself...I'm a natural born Assassin. I killed 10 men without being too badly damaged."

"I call bull."

"There is no way an ordinary girl can ever kill at your skill level, no matter how rough your training."

"Believe what you want. Did you want to spar?"

"I wanted to ask you that since I first saw you fight. Come on, let's go."

"First blood wins then. I'm afraid I won't hold back since we won't be using real blades."

X-X Sully B Support X-X

I stared at the tiny bonfire in front of my face in the middle of the training ground. I held a large bundle of envelopes and I silently put them in the fire one by one. While I knew I shouldn't do this, I can't just keep holding onto these letters. It's a bit too dangerous, since...they're letters home and to Claude. My own personal thoughts, telling them of events that had occurred so far. Master actually got me started on this...since he used to do the same thing. It helped relieve the tension, helped me with moving on.

"What in the hell are you burning?" Sully questioned walking towards me.

"Letters." I tossed the last envelope in the fire and I watched it burn. I knelt down, lightly poking it with the stick to make sure nothing remains. "Home, to my master." I answered staring at the flames.

"Why the hell are you burning them instead of sending them back then?" Sully asked kicking some dirt into the fire to stop it, but it's too late.

"I can't..."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?! Your family is worried about you, aren't they?!"

"No, I'm probably dead to them by now. It's been four years since I had last been home."

"Really, damn...they're burned up really well." Sully suddenly smacked me upside the head and I rubbed my head, giving her a confused and slightly annoyed glare. "Why the hell are you burning letters to your family?!"

"As I said, I'm probably long believed dead to them." I dusted off my hands, staring at the last remaining embers of my fire. "My family, my friends, I haven't seen them for four years. I can't go back home, not the way I am now."

"What does that even mean?"

"You see soldiers as heroes, as those who protect you in this country. I...was not a soldier, to them...I'll be nothing more than a mass murderer."

"You're not a murderer! You're a solider of Ylisse."

"Not before, I was nothing more than a traveler. I was training to become what I am today and I still killed many people. Bandits or not...mercenaries or not...they still died by my hands."

"That..."

"You said it yourself, my skills are effective and deadly. There's no way...anyone, in my country will let me go for my abilities and what I could do."

"What do you mean?"

"Hm...It doesn't matter all that much."

X-X Lissa C Support X-X

I released a small sigh, staring into the clothing shop longingly. I really want to wear a pretty dress for once, but that'll be impossible...considering the fact my arms and body is covered in scars. I was about to turn to leave when I was suddenly staring into bright green eyes. I blinked once, twice before attempting to leave before the princess tried anything.

"Hold it! I saw you!" Lissa grabbed my arms, tugging me into the clothing shop. "Come on! I'll help you pick out a pretty dress!"

"Wha-I don't...!"

"It's fine! Besides, every girl should own a pretty dress to wear on occasion!"

"I don't think it would suit me very much...Also...I have scars so..."

"That's fine! Sleeves can hide them easily enough and if it bothers you so much we can ask Mirabelle and Miriel about creams and stuff to deal with those scars!"

"I-I guess so..." There are creams for that kind of stuff? "But...I have a lot of scars so..."

"It'll be fine, trust me! Hm...So, what color do you like?"

"...A color..." I tugged at my scarf. "...Green...would be nice..."

"Green, huh...I guess not a bright green or it would clash with your eyes. Something darker maybe."

"Long sleeves that won't move too much...I don't want to expose my arms..."

"Okay...Oh, how about this one?"

"Ah..."

It's an off shoulder green dress. There's two layers for the sleeves, one flowy on the outside and a nice form fitting one beneath it. There's a pretty lace pattern on the chest part. It should reach past my knees as well. I like it...also...it's the same shade of green as my cloak. Lissa began pushing me into the dressing room to try it on and I did, but I felt my boots weren't very suited for this one.

"It's nice, right?" Lissa questioned smiling at me.

"Un, it's very nice." I said with a small happy smile.

"Then you should get it!"

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I doubt I'll wear it often, but, I would like it."

"That's great! Now then, let's try on some other clothes too!"

"E-Eh?"

"Come on, you don't even have that much clothing! You wear the same stuff every day even when on your days off!"

"B-But...!"

"Oh! This one is a very pretty white!"

"L-Lissa..."

"Don't complain now! After this, we should get some proper shoes to go with these, oh, hair accessories too!"

"What did I get myself into...?"

X-X Stahl C Support X-X

I hummed a random tune as I tossed some cut veggies into the pot. I stirred it about a bit before giving it a taste. Hm...This is my first time making stew so it doesn't taste right for some odd reason, I wonder why. If I don't figure it out soon...the vegetables will get cooked. I thought I got it all right based on a recipe I received, but it doesn't for some odd reason.

"What is missing I wonder...?" I questioned silently.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh, Stahl." I looked at the green knight before turning back to the stew. "My stew doesn't taste right for some reason. I don't know why...I followed the recipe..."

"Can I try some?"

"Sure."

"Hm...It's good, but it is missing something..."

"Right?"

"Hm..."

"What could it be...?"

"What spices did you put in?"

"Salt, pepper, and bay leaf."

"This should be fine..."

"Ah, I know!"

"Hm?"

"Some dried basil and rosemary should help."

"Really? I think I have some in here somewhere...Ah, I got oregano, would that work?"

"I think so."

"Then let's add a bit."

"Here, the basil and rosemary."

"Let's see now...Hm! That's much better."

"Really?" I tasted a bit, nodding my head. "You're right, it's delicious!"

"That's great. I'm getting hungry now."

"Well, it'll be ready in a bit." I paused, looking at Stahl. "Why are you in the kitchen in the first place?"

"Ah, I smelled something really good so..."

"Really?" I heard he was a glutton. "Want some sweets? I have some leftover sweets from when I had tea with Lissa."

"Really?! Thank you!"

"It's fine. If I didn't eat it soon, it'll just go bad."

X-X Lon'qu C Support X-X

I was wandering around the forest around the camp out of sheer boredom. I had no duties to speak of, having completed them all rather quickly. Hah, I wonder if I should just take my time and do things slowly...but if I did that then I'd be restless. I could train...but I was told to relax since we've been fighting for quite a while. I stopped walking, hearing a small sound, the cries of a small creature of some kind.

"Hm...what's that?" I found the source, a small fox with its paw trapped in a bear trap. "Oh gods, how horrible! Shh, little one. I'll get you out, don't worry." I said trying to reassure the little fox.

I struggled to open the trap, but...yeah, it's broken. The little fox made a small whining sound and I wasn't sure what to do at this point. I heard a sound behind me and I quickly went to my weapon. I turned and I struggled to hold back the Risen that managed to get close to me. I glanced behind me. I can't move...if I do, it might go after the fox that was completely vulnerable.

"Damn it...!" I growled as more appeared.

"What are you doing?!"

"L-Lon'qu?"

"Hurry up and run!"

"I can't!"

"You..." Lon'qu noticed the fox behind me as I killed off the Risen before me. "Tsk."

With the help of Lon'qu, the two of us managed to easily dispatch the Risen. Once that was done, I tried to get the fox out again, but to no avail. I scratched the back of my head as the fox whimpered pathetically, resting its head on my knee. I could...cut off the paw, but then it wouldn't be able to survive in the wild. While I have upper body strength...I'm more afraid of losing my fingers in this thing if I mess up.

"Move over." Lon'qu knelt down beside me. "I'll pry it open, you get the fox's paw out."

"Ah...thank you!"

"One...two...three!"

"Okay!" I pulled the fox's paw out and Lon'qu quickly let go, moving his fingers back. "Thank you, Lon'qu...eh?" He quickly moved away. "Ah...he ran off."

"Kyun..."

"Oh, let's get that paw looked at now, little one. Afterwards, I'll let you go." I began petting the little guy behind the ear. "I'll thank him properly later on. Come on now."

X-X Sumia B Support X-X

I hummed a random tune as I began climbing the highest tree I could find. I got all the way to the top, just before the sun could rise. I released a small sigh, seeing how the sky began to turn a beautiful pink-orange.

"If there's one thing I like the most...is how sunrise here...is a thousand times more beautiful in this world than back home..." I lived in the city before...big ugly blocky buildings blocking the view of the sunrise. "Hah...it's cold..."

"M-Mooorrrgggiiiaaannnaa! Don't commit suicide!"

"Huh...? Eeeeehhhh?!" I quickly jumped down to avoid getting hit by a Pegasus, Sumia's to be specific. I landed a few feet down, my fingertips bleeding due to the sudden need to grip the bark. I climbed back up, clinging to the bark. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Eh, you...weren't going to jump down to die...?"

"What's up with that? That's way too scary. If I'm going to die, I would rather die using poison that would make it painless."

"B-But before I left I heard you say..."

"Aaahh...That. I meant that as if I would die naturally. If I die like this, it would be unsatisfying...also, my master would kill me himself before kicking me back to the land of the living."

"Then why are you up here?"

"It's because I like to watch the sunrise..."

"Ah..." Sumia looked to the horizon. "It's really pretty..."

"..."

"S-Sorry..."

"It's fine. I'm going to go down now."

"I can-"

"I can do it myself." I began climbing down, ignoring the slight sting in my fingers. "I don't need help."

"Oh dear...We were becoming such good friends too...I guess it is my fault for jumping to conclusions like that..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 11 Ends

The next two or so chapters will be filled with Supports to fill in the blank period between the war ending and two years later, once Luciana is born. Morgiana leads a patrol party so she's got plenty of time to get to know her allies better so...Supports! I'll do a few male ones, but you won't know who will be her future husband~! Well, it'll be an amusing thing since the S-Support won't happen until after it is revealed who's her son's father~! It's ten times more amusing that way! Welp! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	12. Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12

X-X-X-X

X-X Virion C Support X-X

"You know, the reason she refused is how you approached the topic of 'tea' right?" I asked amused at the tenth girl today that refused the archer.

"Come now, those young ladies were simply shy." Virion explained, only to cause me to snort.

"Uh-huh...so you asking every young woman out on a tea date doesn't have to do with what Vaike said to you earlier? Or that little 'bet' you two made or the fact Vaike indirectly insulted me when he said I wouldn't even be that big of a help?"

"Why must you wound me so?" Virion placed his hand on his chest dramatically. "Here I thought we were friends, Morgiana."

"...Ugh, fine, I'll help you for real. But you owe me, big time."

"Great now, we should-"

"Nope, we're doing it my way." I dragged him to the nearest clothing store and I came out of the dressing room...as a man. "Never thought I'd go this route again..."

"For what possible reason do you have for dressing as a man?"

"Let me introduce you to the concept known...as a wingman."

I know I shouldn't, but...well I did it for my own amusement and pleasure. Vaike not only end up losing the bet when Virion not only gotten ten girls to agree to go out for tea with him, but he had to take over my stables duties along with Virion's. Vaike was grumbling about how it was no fair, but he did say that even with a woman's help Virion couldn't win in a thousand years. I just proved him wrong.

"I must admit...I'm quite glad you were born a woman, Morgiana."

"You're just saying that because you have less competition."

"I would never!"

"Uh-huh." I took a small sip of tea, chamomile to be specific. "Remind me again why I'm the tenth girl you asked?"

"Because we ran out of time and young women to dazzle."

"...I should have just helped you from the start..."

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have had the chance to ask such a lovely lady such as yourself on a date."

"Hm...Try not to die if you accidentally turn your child into a womanizer like you."

"How you wound me, Morgiana, how you wound me."

"Shut up and drink your tea. I'm only here because I didn't want to handle my stables duties."

X-X Vaike C Support X-X

"Okay, stay safe kids!" I waved off the group of girls I was playing with, they were from the local village that is on our patrol route and...well, I'm fond of the little ones. "Head straight home, you hear me!" I shouted at them.

"Yes~!"

"Bye, Miss Mor!"

"See you next time!"

"Take care then!"

"Do my eyes deceive me, the normally icy miss Morgiana is a softy with the kids?"

"Vaike..." I like the man as a warrior, but...his ego is a bit too big sometimes and I feel the need to 'pop' it a few times just to keep him in check. "Did you finish your patrol of the area with the others?"

"All work and no play, I see how it is. Yeah, not even a bandit in sight."

"How odd, that report should be accurate even the girls said that there was talk of bandits. That's the whole reason I brought them out here." I began fiddling with the flower crown in my hand, something the girls gave me earlier. "They wanted to pick flowers and make crowns, but weren't allowed out due to talks of bandits."

"Then let's go and find 'em!"

"It's not that simple..."

"Well, you got a reason don't 'cha?" Vaike pointed at the flower crown in my hand. "A damn good one. Can't keep them waiting forever, right? Just leave it all to the Teach."

"..." Okay, maybe he isn't so bad. I snorted and I lightly pushed his shoulder. "Say that after you win in a spar against me. Since I'm so light footed, you always lose because I get behind you and 'kill' you before you have a chance to act. Come on, you got my back, right?"

"You know it!"

"Alright, let's patrol the areas those girls told me about."

"So you weren't just playing."

"Oh, I was playing alright." I dropped the flower crown on his head. "Wow, it really doesn't suit you."

"Hey!"

"The girls said that was for a 'brave and kind warrior' so you better not lose it!"

"Well then, I'll be sure to keep it safe!"

I decided not to mention that they said it was for me since it seemed to make the man grin. Really, he's such a simpleminded fool, but he's still a dear friend...even if I do like popping his ego and messing with him. I shook my head, tugging my hood up as we got to work.

X-X Miriel C Support X-X

"You want to do...what now?" I asked hesitantly after the rather...odd request.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I had worded my request wrong. I would like to use your body, your scars in particular." Miriel said pushing up her glasses.

"Uh...why?"

"Lady Lissa and lady Maribelle had come up to me with an odd request. Scars are damaging to a woman's beauty and so they wish for me to find a natural way to handle such blemishes."

"Even if you say that..." I rubbed my arm, somewhat conscious about this talk. "Can you...find a way to get rid of them permanently or at least make them less noticeable?"

"We shall see, won't we?"

"Hey, Miriel..."

"Yes?"

"If I...help you do you promise not to...tell anyone?"

"It that is what you wish then I shall not tell a soul."

"...Okay, I'll help you, just...please don't freak out, okay?"

"Of course. Trust between two individuals is important in any healthy relationship."

"Miriel, you make it sound like we're dating?"

"What is this 'dating'?"

"Miriel...when we're hanging out, I'm going to teach you a few things about being a normal woman."

"It sounds educational, I would like that."

Unlike my previous fears...Miriel was more fascinated with my scars than she was afraid! Also, I was relieved when I found out the most I would be doing is testing small batches of 'creams' that would be applied to my skin every day for an hour. It wasn't all that bad...so long as I know what's in each one. I don't have any known allergies, but rather not have some unknown substance on my skin.

X-X Kellam C Support X-X

"Good work." I lightly patted Kellam's shoulder once I reached his side. "You had my back today didn't you? I would have seriously been injured if you didn't take care of that bandit behind me." I said giving him a smile.

"It wasn't a problem. Rather, I'm surprised you noticed. Everyone forgets I exist so..." Kellam said rather awkwardly.

"I notice. I don't see how people can forget about you considering how big you are and how loud your armor can get." I lightly knocked my fist into his armor to make a point. "Also, if you think you can escape the sharp eyes of an assassin you got another thing coming, buddy! I'll be sure to have your back too, just watch!" I said with a grin.

"Even if you say that, when I attack someone on the field...they get all scared like they saw a ghost."

"Huh...maybe I should take lessons on how to be a better assassin from you then. Also, no one notices you because you retreat into yourself so much! Have some more confidence."

"Ow!"

"Oh, sorry, did I hit you too hard? I'm surprised you felt...you're hurt aren't you?! Come on, let's find Lissa or Maribelle!"

"I can walk, Morgiana! You don't have to pull me!"

"I will if it means you get treated! Geez, just because you have a low presence doesn't mean that's an excuse not to get treated! If you have to, scream and shout until someone notices you! It's not okay for you to remain injured!"

X-X Donny C Support X-X

"You wish to learn from me?" I asked pointing at myself in surprise.

"Yes, ma'am! I heard from Robin that yer the gal everyone goes to for somethin' or another!" Donny said grinning up at me.

"...southern accent..." Now that's a familiar ring I haven't heard in a while. "Also, what did Robin tell you?"

"Well..." Donny went on about how Robin praised my various skills and that sometimes others came to me with requests and such. "So I reckon...I learn from the best."

"...Even if you ask that...I guess we can start with maintaining one's weapon."

"Is...that all yer goin' to teach me?"

"What are you saying, Donny? Your weapon is your best friend on the battlefield. Without a weapon in perfect condition, you're risking your own life and the lives of the people around you."

"But that's so..."

"Donny, a dull blade is a useless blade. It might seem boring, but it is important. Come on, I'll show you the best way to sharpen anything from a dagger to a lance."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Morgiana, not ma'am."

X-X Maribelle C Support X-X

"Oh, Miss Maribelle. Did you need to request another kind of cake for teatime with Lissa?" I asked seeing her at my door.

"In truth, I wish to have tea with you, Morgiana." Maribelle said her head up high as usual.

"That's...unusual...Come in, I can have a cup prepared right away after clearing away the table."

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer."

"Sorry for the mess, I didn't actually expect anyone to come in today...except maybe Robin...then again we argue left and right so he doesn't mind the mess on the only available table in the room." I quickly cleared away my knives on the table before wiping it down. "I still have the tealeaves you gave me as thanks for the last set of cakes I had given you. Would that be acceptable?"

"I am intruding, I cannot be picky."

"My apologizes, Miss Maribelle." I got to work on the tea and I set out some snacks as well. "Please help yourself."

"Thank you."

"So, for what reason do you have for requesting teatime with someone like me, Miss Maribelle?"

"It has come to my attention that I was horribly rude to you after you valiantly rescued me. As such, I wish for us to become...friends."

"I was under the impression we were."

"Are we? You are always incredibly polite and hospitable towards me so I always assumed you were only showing me proper respect as a noble."

"Oh, that was more of my own...how should I put this...I was merely putting to use what I had seen others do." On TV. "When handling someone of a higher status."

"So you have formal training?"

"No, I am merely good at putting things I see or hear into practice. Well, if we are friends, may I please call you Maribelle?"

"Of course, but I insist you join Lissa and I for afternoon tea next time!"

"Then I shall bring snacks that suit whatever tea you happen to choose."

"Excellent! I look forward to it."

"Of course."

"Now, since we are having tea already. What is your relationship with our tactician?"

"That..." I didn't expect her to jump straight for the gossiping part of friendship. "Normal...I suppose."

X-X Panne C Support X-X

"Panne, may I ask you a question?" I asked approaching the taguel.

"Yes, what do you need man-spawn?" Panne asked staring at me.

"..." Should I be offended or not at that name. "Please just call me Morgiana. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about...my...er...rampaging beast thing..."

"What about it?"

"I was...can you help me...control that part of me?"

"For?"

"...I...My master told me I'm a natural assassin and even though I hate fighting and killing...when I kill...the blood gets to me and I lose myself...I can tell allies and enemies apart to some extent, but it's...I would rather not go into a blood frenzy...I lost control that night and I don't want a repeat."

"Even if you ask me, it is something you have to confront within yourself."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Man-spawn."

"Morgiana."

"...Morgiana. What kind of life did you live before all this?"

"A peaceful one...I mean...Up until my master picked me up, I never killed and I lived a nice life...after that..."

"You have to accept it. With each battle comes death, be it yours or theirs. Make your choice and accept it."

"That easily, huh?"

"Is it not?"

"...Panne, can you remember your first kill?"

"...Yes, I do."

"I blacked out during mine. My master said that whenever I black out during battle and go into a frenzy, it means my mind is trying to protect my heart. To forget I killed someone."

"Does it help?"

"...It's scarier." Panne stared at me and I hugged myself. "I know it sounds pathetic, but it's scarier finding yourself covered in blood and not knowing who it belongs to compared to knowing who it does."

"It's not pathetic."

"...Thanks."

"You have to accept that part of you, it is hard, yes, but you have to let go of the guilt and remember who you are fighting for."

"Yeah, you're right. Is it okay...if I talk to you again like this in the future?"

"I rather not."

"I'll pay for your time in carrots?"

"..."

"I'll make a cake out of carrots too, just for you?"

"I expect payment next time."

"Right! Thanks, Panne! See you!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 12 Ends

Morgiana's attitude changes a bit depending on who she's speaking with. With men, she's a bit more open and can be considered 'one of the guys' with some of them. She's a lot more playful too since she's spent most of her life around men in the new world. With most women, she's a bit more reserved and she's politer towards those with status. However, she'd speak with them about certain things she wouldn't confide in with any man, like her feelings or fears. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	13. Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13

X-X-X-X

"Whooo-hoooo! I win the pot!" I cheered jumping up and down.

"You bet on Oliva?" Robin asked me in disbelief.

"Is this really the time for you to be jumping up and down like a loon?" Frederick asked giving me a dirty stare.

"Come on! Lighten up!" I elbowed the man lightly. "Besides, all the money is going into a good cause."

"Such as?"

"I'll make all the stuffed toys Oliva's baby is going to have."

"I suggest-"

"I'm already making a plush version of Chrom and Oliva."

"Good! Now, I hope you get-"

"I am not making a life sized one, not happening. Come on, you're stuck with me and Robin now while we give the lovely couple some privacy." I reached over, grabbing both men's arms before dragging them away. "We can congratulate them later, not now."

It didn't take long for the good news to hit the rest of the kingdom and a huge wedding just one year after the war was very much needed. I collected my winnings and I turned over more than half to Libra to donate to the local orphanage, per the agreement we had. I was smiling the entire wedding! Sure we got invited to the actual ceremony, but the noble's court so isn't my scene. I was among the commoners, like many of my fellow Shepherds. Unfortunately for Robin, he wasn't able to join us due to his position as tactician.

"Okay, next bet, next bet!" Vaike said tapping his pint against the table.

"What in the devils did you want to bet this time?" Virion questioned giving the man a frown.

"Gender of the first kid!" I suggested with a drunken grin.

"You had waayyy too much already, Mor. Time to stop." Gaius said taking away my pint.

"Second born's too! Separate bets!"

"Mor, seriously, stop." Gaius was smiling as he said this, but I only leaned against him. "You're drunk."

"You're not! How can you not be drunk? It's a wedding!"

"So you're going to get drunk on your own wedding day?"

"Hell no! Besides, is anyone going to marry me anytime soon?"

"I would offer, but..."

"After our first and last relationship dive, not happening. Also, we both know you got a certain cutie in your sights. Are you going to propose sooner or later?"

"Hopefully sooner than later."

"Am I going to be named godmother?"

"Do you want the position?"

"As your friend, I demand it!"

"Okay, I'll ask when we do have a kid."

"You better and give me back my pint!"

"Not happening, you're drunk enough."

"Tsk."

I wonder if everyone else will get into the 'marriage fever' like Chrom. I hope not, I don't have anyone special so being a single woman in an army of married people would be how should I put it...awkward~! I grinned as the party continued and bets being made on Chrom and Oliva's first born child. I bet on a girl along with several others and I won again when shy of ten months later did little Lucina come into the world!

X-X-X-X

"Remind me again why it is us watching the baby?" I asked gently rocking Lucina for her afternoon nap.

"Because Chrom wants to take Olivia out for a bit and the wet nurse is out sick." Robin reminded me.

"Why us specifically or does Chrom really believe I know how to care for a baby?" I asked as Lucina finally fell asleep.

"You do." Robin pointed at the sleeping Lucina. "Or is it a coincidence she fell asleep?"

"I know the basics of child rearing."

"Yet you make it look so easy."

"...You hold her then, you smartass." I gently placed the girl in his arms and she woke up...and began crying. "Wow...kids really hate you."

"Har har, would you take her please?"

"Look, support her head like this." I adjusted her in his arms. "Then gently sway side to side."

"Sway?"

"Just do it."

"She's...quieting down."

"She must have felt cold." I pulled my shawl off my shoulders and wrapped it around her. I was wearing normal civilian clothing since this is the palace and I got more than a few remarks for walking about ready for battle. It sucked since I had to leave my scarf behind in my room. "Why is it you can get away wearing your normal clothes and not me?"

"Because you walk around dressed as an assassin and you're always wearing a tattered scarf and cloak?"

"That scarf is important to me..."

"It's that important to you?"

"...Memento." I reached for my comb hairpin tucked in my hair and Robin's eyes focused on it. "A very...very important one."

"Did your lover give it to you?"

"Don't want to talk about it." I heard someone approach. "Sounds like they're back."

I was right and I reassured Olivia that we took great care of her daughter. I reached to take my shawl from the bundled up child only for her to hold on tight. I snorted, amused with her attitude before telling Oliva to return it later on...sadly, I never did get it back since it became Lucina's new favorite blanket. I let her keep it, not like I had much use for it with talks of war coming up again. I was sent to Regna Ferox to speak with Flavia about the situation then report back...with Lon'qu.

X-X-X-X

"As I said, stop trying to run off without me, Lon'qu!" I hissed at him.

"Stay away, woman!" Lon'qu shouted rushing ahead without even looking at me.

"Ugh, you're hopeless! This moron...We're supposed to report to Chrom first thing when we return so stop trying to leave me behind!" I growled at him.

Robin...What the hell were you thinking sending me with Lon'qu! The man's fear of woman is so great I had to literally chase him half the time we were in Ferox! Really, it was somewhat alright on the battlefield, but off it...not so much. How...irritating. It's a shame, I quite like his face though...and he has a nice body...beneath those layers of clothing and fur pelts. Damn, I'm really sexually frustrated if I'm thinking of Lon'qu in that way right now.

"What's with you, woman? Didn't you say to slow down?" Lon'qu questioned noticing me slow down.

"I'm tired. Just in case you forgot, I spent almost half my time chasing you down throughout Ferox because you kept running away from me! I'm not going to eat you." In the literal sense, no, but figuratively...I wish. "I swear...Robin, we're coming in." I said entering his office without so much as a knock.

"...Do you ever knock?" Robin asked with a frown.

"This is an office, not your bedroom. Also, I deserve to be a little rude when I'm chasing after this guy for over half my trip." I pointed at Lon'qu who wasn't even looking at me. "Anyways, it's seems that there are problems in Ferox. Do you have a map?" I asked searching through his scrolls.

"Yes, right here."

Lon'qu and I gave Robin the basics of what we were told before Lon'qu left once his part was done. Chrom joined us soon after to talk about our plans if war reaches our country. They were plans we were making, but hadn't finalized. Looks like we're going to put some of these to use, hopefully not the more...dangerous ones. The discussions went well into the night before we decided to pick it up in the morning, seeing as I was ready to knock out where I stood. It didn't change that I would be left behind to make preparation's...should war be the most likely outcome. Unfortunately for me, war did come.

X-X-X-X

"Looks like that woman with Virion was right..." I said staring into the horizon.

"Those are some awfully big ships." Gaius said with a weak grin.

"Man-spawns are man-spawns. We can make quick work of them." Panne said crossing her arms.

"Oooh! So we're going to be blowing up some ships, right?" Nowi asked tugging on my cloak.

"Little lady is very good at making things go boom." Gregor said nodding his head to me.

"Okay, just because I asked Miriel to make some explosives for me one time, one time, doesn't mean I'm willing to blow everything up, Gregor!"

"You blew up a bandit's hideout, Mor."

"By accident!"

"You used flour once, man-spawn."

"I was showing Nowi and Donny how dangerous it could be!"

"It was a big explosion!"

"I got it, geez...I'm a pyro despite having no ability with fire magic. Can we get to work, please?"

My team was in charge of destroying the ships while Chrom and Robin was acting as the 'decoys'. We'll slip in from the waters and we'll blow it up from the inside out. Gregor and Panne would deal with anyone that gets in the way should we be discovered, but it was mostly Gaius and I who will...be killing anyone who stands in our way. The quick and silent kill. Nowi is there for the quick getaway once the others are in the clear. We were carrying some of Miriel's special concoction, a ten times more powerful version of the first trial version. It took some time until everything was ready, but when it was...Nowi and I almost ended up burned since we miscalculated the distance. We got away safely...but not completely unharmed.

"Kak!" I walked up to Robin, covered in soot and my hair a mess. "Never again, I repeat, never again." I stated baring my teeth at him.

"Er...right, by way...your hair is a bit..." Robin said pointing to the side of his head.

"I know." I rolled my eyes before undoing my hair. "Ugh, I need a bath and a lot of soap..." I muttered so glad my armor protected me.

"Morgiana."

"Huh?"

"Thanks and...sorry for making you do that. It was hard, wasn't it?"

"...This is my home now." I walked up to him and I lightly punched his shoulder. "If it means killing to protect it then so be it. It was them or my loved ones. You're one of my loved ones, I will do what I can to protect you and the others."

"You're...really amazing, Morgiana."

"Heh, tell that to my ex." I stuck my tongue out at the mention of my last lover. It was a year after the war, didn't last long. He wasn't a Shepherd, just a normal soldier. "Apparently despite us both being fighters, he finds it demeaning when his girl is stronger than him."

"Then he's an idiot to give up someone like you."

"Gaius said the same thing. Now I'm seriously going to go find a bath. I'll give my report later."

"Sure thing."

X-X Gregor C Support X-X

"Here kitty..." That sounds like...Gregor? "Come now, Gregor only help you."

"Need a hand with that?" Wow, that cat looks really afraid and angry at Gregor. "Move, let me try."

"No use, cat is very..."

"Tsk, tsk...here little one. I promise not to hurt you." The cat slowly inched towards me until they were in my arms. "Here little one, I see now, your paw is all banged up..."

"Nyaaaa~!"

"Good little kitty, good girl..."

"Little lady is very good with animals and children."

"Don't call me little..." Well, compared to him, I guess most women are little. "Also, when you smile it looks like a thug's."

"That hurts, that hurts Gregor's poor heart. Why must you say such a cruel thing?"

"Would you prefer I lie and say it's because you stink of dog?" I cradled the cat in my arms. "So, what happened with this little guy?"

"Local children were bullying the poor thing and it ran beneath boxes. Gregor chase them off and tried to help cat, but cat didn't come out."

"I can handle this little guy then. I have plenty of ointment to spare."

"Little lady, is very kind. You're quite strange for a sellsword."

"Not a sellsword, my sword...isn't for sale in that way. I don't kill for the sake of money, I will do it for the sake of my loved ones."

"Gregor understands. You're too kind for this life. You should marry and retire, would make your life happier."

"..." I really hope he's not offering. "Marriage is the last thing on my mind. I'll see you later, Gregor. Bye."

"Take care then."

X-X Nowi C Support X-X

"Wow! You're like, super good at sewing! Your scarf looks super tattered though!" Nowi said looking over my shoulder as I worked.

"I have to be. I traveled so often that if I couldn't carry it then I couldn't keep it. I only had a few changes of clothing and didn't have the luxury to replace them." I explained calmly.

"Oh, that's a pretty locket."

"...!" I quickly enclosed my hand around the locket...squeezing it tightly. "I almost forgot I wore it today..."

"Why would you forget something like that?"

"It's nothing." I tucked it into my collar. "So, what did you need?"

"I'm bored so play with me."

"You're going to have to wait until I'm done with my scarf first."

"Sure!"

"..." It took me a few minutes before I'm done. "Okay, so what did you want to do now?"

"Hey, Mor?"

"Ah, yes?" That surprised me a bit, I didn't expect her to call me by a nickname. "What is it, Nowi?"

"Oh, am I not supposed to call you Mor too? Gaius does so I thought it'd be okay."

"It's fine, go ahead."

"So, what's with the locket? Does it have a picture of your lover or something?"

"No..." I played with the chain. It's nothing I'm ashamed of, but it's...a bit of a painful reminder. "Want to see?"

"Yes!"

"..So enthusiastic..." I pulled the locket off from around my neck and I showed it to her. A simple silver heart shaped locket. "This belonged to my mother. It's the only picture I have of my parents." I showed her the black and white picture. "It's my most prized possession aside from my scarf and comb."

"Wow! Your mother looks super pretty!"

"Yeah, she's beautiful..."

"Do you miss them?"

"...Very much."

"Then why don't you go see them?"

"...I don't even know the way back home."

"Well, then you can just go and travel!"

"..."

"Mor?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I tucked my pocket away in my pocket. "Sorry, I just remembered I had to go find an Anna to talk about a new set of knives. Later, Nowi."

"Ah, wait..." I left, not hearing her next words. "I didn't mean to..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 13 Ends

Sorry for all you Gaius x Morgiana fans, but that's not the pairing I had in mind~! I really like Chrom x Olivia, mostly because I'd find it more amusing to see Chrom become exasperated over the fact that his son is like Virion. Also, thinking about how the cute shy baby Inigo hiding behind his big sister would be adorable~! I can also see Morgiana leading a special squad to handle missions by Chrom or Robin, I've been watching Burn Notice waaaayyy too much lately and it influenced that part. Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	14. Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14

X-X-X-X

"Why do I have to come with you to meet the new king of Plegia?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"You are coming with us because your speed is the fastest in the army." Frederick explained for the tenth time.

"Frederick is only saying that because he doesn't actually trust anyone here." Robin whispered to me.

"You can't paint everyone with the same brush." I whispered back.

"I can hear you."

I pretended that he wasn't giving me a look of disappointment. I remained beside Frederick as we met with that woman who helped kidnap Maribelle, Aversa. She introduced the new king to us, but...Chrom and Robin were whispering about the man for some reason...looking more on guard compared to before. It made me a bit jumpy and I could...feel something in the air that wasn't normal...that's approaching quickly. When the king, Validar, wanted to introduce a hierophant...the person who arrived is someone dressed in similar clothing to Robin...yet the aura was...frightening. Beneath the hood, I could feel eyes staring at me...and a peek of red. I was frozen in place until Frederick managed to talk the man into lowering his hood.

"Robin...?" A face exactly like our tactician! "Eh...?" I questioned quietly.

"He looks...just like me..." Robin said with wide eyes.

"My name is also Robin, what a coincidence...don't you agree?" He was smiling, but it wasn't directed at our Robin...but towards me. "A very strange coincidence."

"Why that is rather curious." I knew from Validar's tone that he knew something we didn't. "What are the odds, in any case we are finished here. You should be on your-"

"Hold just one moment!"

"Chrom..."

"What is the meaning of this? Why does your hierophant and Robin-"

"I'm afraid that we have no time for trivial matters now, Your Highness. We have aid preparations to attend to and you have a long hard journey ahead." Aversa smiled at Chrom and Robin placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Do be careful on your way to Port Ferox. This time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite...treacherous."

That sounds like a threat...best make sure everyone is prepared for an ambush. I could tell that the Plegia Robin scared our Robin, as if he was questioning who he is and his forgotten past. I'll talk to him later about it since talking about it on the road would be an unnecessary distraction. I spoke with Gaius about a possible threat and he quietly informed the others for me. When we made camp for the day...Robin was missing before I could speak with him.

"Where did he go...?" I questioned wandering through the camp.

"Morgiana, have you seen Robin?" Chrom asked spotting me.

"Why is it everyone asks me where the man is?"

"Because you two are often seen together."

"..." I cannot deny that. We did spend time together making plans and strategies. "No idea, I'm looking for him now."

"Then we should look together. I'm worried about how he's feeling after meeting that...man."

"Looks like we're on the same thought process..." We searched for him until we heard screaming coming from the forest. We ran in that direction, spotting the man clutching his head while on his knees. "Robin...!"

"Robin!"

"Robin, hey, are you okay?" I quickly knelt down beside him to check on his condition. I touched his face, checking his temperature. It's much higher than normal and he's covered in a thin layer of sweat. His face flushed as if he's running a fever. "Robin, does it hurt?"

"N-No..." He released a gasp of pain, grabbing the hand touching his face. "I'm...okay now...I'm...I'm fine..."

"'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What happened?!"

"It was...King Validar...he spoke to me in my mind...he said that...I am...his son..."

"What?!"

"Are you sure...?"

"I don't know...but I do know that it didn't seem to be a lie. Loath as I must say it, I felt this...odd connection between us."

"What about that hierophant doppelganger? Could he be the king's son as well? Perhaps your twin?"

"Chrom...twins don't share the same name."

"Well...now that you say that..."

"Geez..." Robin looked a bit better now. "Robin, forget about things you can't remember. It'll only hurt and confuse you more."

"You say it like you speak from experience..."

"I have, many times." The man's face slowly returned to his normal color and he released my hand. I placed my hands on my knees as I stared at him. "Just remember that you are our Robin, our tactician. Don't forget that, got it?"

"I agree with Morgiana. Don't forget that you're one of us."

"Thank you, Chrom...Morgiana..."

"Come on, let's go." I stood up holding my hand out to him. "Can you stand?"

"I think-" We all froze when we heard a high pitched screech and an explosion up in the sky. "What in the blazes was that?!"

"That's one of the miniature fireworks Miriel made for me! I gave them to Gaius to tell me if anything happens back at camp while I'm away! We must be under attack!"

"Gods! We had sentries, but they got that close to camp?!"

"It must be Validar! This is his doing, I'm sure of it!"

I pulled my hood up, scarf over my nose as we rushed back to camp. We met up with Frederick on the way back and I pulled out a few of my throwing knives when some Risen appeared behind the man. They hit the mark and I unsheathed my tanto for close range combat. When a flock of crows appeared out of nowhere! Some knocked my hood off my head and when they saw my shiny comb...let's just say that it wasn't very pleasant. I released a screech as they flew around me, kneeling down while holding my comb.

"Mor!" Gaius shouted getting to my side to fend them off.

"This is worse than the bear!" I screamed as they kept going for my comb.

When they left, I felt like killing the idiot who brought them here. It doesn't help that he was making jokes at the most inappropriate time! I stalked right up to him and I grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up in the air while hissing out just how I 'felt' about him bringing those blasted winged fiends here! Chrom and Robin remained silent during my angry hissing...seeing my hair was a mess with a few feathers here and there.

"Wow! This is the first time someone got so angry at me! Nya ha ha!"

"Forget it, you damn maniac..." I undid my hair, letting it spill down my back. I put my comb in my pouch before running my fingers through my hair. "Robin, your orders?"

"Ah, right...can you watch over...Henry here?"

"No way."

"I thought so..."

"Hmph!"

"For now, pair with Chrom. Watch his back."

"Understood."

I fought back to back with Chrom, Robin watching our backs. Frederick was the poor unfortunate soul that got stuck babysitting our newest...member. I will not be forgiving him for those crows any time soon! It would be ten times worse if they made off with my comb! Aside from my anger towards Henry, we got to where the leader of the Risen was after a few...bumps in the road, but we killed him. I released a sigh, tugging my hair out of my face after it fell to the ground, dead...again.

"That was hell of a trap..." I muttered sheathing my tanto.

"Gods, I never that that would-" Chrom was interrupted by a shout.

"Chrom, Morgiana, behind you!"

"Ah!"

"Chrom, move!"

"Father, no!"

I pushed Chrom aside to take the intended strike, but it was unnecessary when 'Marth' appeared. She pushed the Risen back before sinking her blade through the Risen. It dropped, unmoving, and I wondered...why she called Chrom...Father. The man willing went with Marth to speak in private while Robin...decided to go speak to him about her...while I decided to comfort Olivia who looked ready to burst into tears after hearing Marth's shout of father.

"Morgiana...!" Olivia cried into my chest while hugging me.

"Oophfff!" She's stronger than she looks! "C-Come now, Olivia...it must be a misunderstanding or something!" I said patting her back weakly.

"How can you say that? I thought we'd be together forever...sniff...!"

"Olivia, Chrom turned 25 this year! That girl looks to be 16 years old! He couldn't possibly have been with a woman at that age!"

"Eh, ah..."

"Olivia, why are you crying?"

"Chrom." I stared at the man and 'Marth'. The woman stared at me with wide eyes and I saw something familiar in her left eye. "Wait, that eye..."

"Oh, Chrom...!" The woman released me, whirling around to face her husband. "Is she really your daughter?!"

"We have to tell her, Lucina."

"Lucina?"

"Olivia this might come as a shock, but...I'll just say it. This is our daughter."

"..." Olivia was oddly silent, but looked ready to burst. "Do you take me for an IDIOT?!"

"Olivia." I tapped her shoulder and I pointed at my left eye when she looked at me, a frown on her face. "You might want to look at her face."

"Her face...?" Olivia did as I said and I decided to stand awkwardly beside Robin. "She bears the brand!"

"Remind me never to get married if this is the family drama I have to deal with..."

"I think that this is...just out of the ordinary."

"Out of the ordinary my ass..."

Lucina began to explain what happens in the future after explaining the situation to her parents. I rubbed my temple at the end of her tale before my thought process began to put together the words I heard a little over two years ago...in the arena. Lucina is from the future, she came to the past...that man from the arena...was probably not much older than her at that time...wore a mask...fought using the same style as me...and...he dressed similar to myself as well.

"Lucina!" The girl jumped at my sudden shout as I dropped my hands on her shoulder. "That fox masked guy that was with you two years ago, was-is he my son?!" I asked glaring down at her.

"E-Eh? Y-Yes..." Lucina said in surprise.

"So he was...that explains it..." I muttered to myself.

"A-Aunt M-Mor...?" Lucina asked hesitantly.

"...No, it's nothing. Do you know where he is now?"

"I'm afraid not..."

"Hah...I guess I'll find him eventually."

"I-I have a message for you. From him."

"A message?"

"You should get your katana now because you'll need them in the future."

"That's it?"

"Yes..."

"...I am so going to kill that boy when I find him. What kind of message is that for your mother?! Sure I might not be married right now, but...!"

"You haven't changed at all, Aunt Mor...Oh!" Lucina seemed to realize what she called me. "S-Sorry, I guess I should call you by your proper name...I'm so used to calling you Aunt Mor with everyone else..."

"...You're free to call me that if you'd like. I don't mind."

"But..."

"You're used to it, aren't you? Just drop the aunt part, makes me feel old."

"Yes...thank you."

I could tell Lucina was happy with my words. Although...when Robin came to talk to me about what happened, she had this dark look on her face as she stared at him. Like...she couldn't trust him for any reason. I kept silent about that, deciding to head back to camp with the girl. She would be staying in my tent until we can get one for her. She looked embarrassed about sharing a room with me, but it was either that or her parents. When I told her this, she agreed it was better with me than her parents since she didn't want to show them her embarrassing side since she's an adult now.

X-X Chrom C Support X-X

"Okay, that's a break." I moved away from Chrom, sheathing my tanto. "You're doing better against me, our score is tied now." I said with a smile.

"I must admit, that while you're a rather...tricky opponent, it's not as I hard as I thought to gain the advantage against you. I just have to worry about when you use your full strength. You hit hard for a woman." Chrom said rotating his shoulder.

"Ahahahaha, everyone says that. Just be glad I don't find it necessary against allies. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?"

"What is it?"

"I just...never pegged you to care about your beauty. Even though you're a lady, you just...don't come off as the type to care about your appearance."

"What was that?!"

"S-Sorry! What I meant to say is that you don't fight or dress like a lady and-well, er...that's not what I meant to say! Gods, I'm making a mess of this...!"

"How was it supposed to come out?" I crossed my arms, unimpressed. "You said that I don't care about my appearance. Trust me, as a woman. The thing you pay attention to about a woman's appearance is how she dresses, her face, and her hair. Those are the three things you need to take note of. I don't have much of a choice in how I dress..."

"So...you care for your face and hair?"

"Of course I do!" I poked him in the chest with a frown. "Listen up, pretty boy! Damaging a girl's face or hair is sacrilege!"

"O...kay..."

"Really, look at my hair. Unlike some, my hair is silky smooth and soft to the touch! I spend more or less an hour on it each day during three points of the day morning, noon, and night!"

"Do you really?"

"I do. Lissa and Maribelle often express how jealous they are towards how beautiful my hair is! It is my pride and it makes my comb stand out more!"

"Do all women pay such close attention to their hair?"

"Of course we do! Ugh! I swear you men will never understand! I'm leaving since this conversation is pointless with you!"

"Morgiana, wait!" I ignored Chrom as I stalked away. "I had no idea she cares so much about her appearance...what did she mean she doesn't have a choice about how she dresses? I need to talk to Lissa..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 14 Ends

Morgiana cares deeply for her mementos to the point of wanting to strangle anyone who dares to go for the sturdier of the two, her comb. So her being angry at Henry for summoning those crows is understandable when they tried stealing it. Also, with Lucina calling her 'Aunt Mor' would be normal considering she would grow up with the woman being a somewhat constant person in her life...that and I can see Mor getting stuck watching over the little ones when the others are busy to the point everyone would call her 'Auntie'! Welp~! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	15. Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15

X-X-X-X

"...I am in shock and awe at the fact that everyone around us is getting together...at the same time I'm a bit worried that they could be rushing it..." I said after the fourth couple was born just two weeks after Lucina joined us.

"With the war progressing, everyone was in the rush to get their emotions out and between now and the next war. Many of the Shepherds got married or so I'm told." Lucina explained with a smile.

"Huh, is that so..." I said spinning one of my throwing knives in my hand.

So far it was Frederick with Cordelia, apparently they were a couple the same time as Chrom and Olivia, but it never came up...until the woman found out she was four months pregnant and had to be sent back to the capital for her and the child's safety. Sully got together with Stahl, thankfully not pregnant...yet. Lissa and Lon'qu, which I'm a bit jealous about since that's one less single eye candy in the world. I have my morals and that includes not eyeing a man that's married. Miriel with, to my huge surprise, Kellam. Apparently the woman wanted to master my art of keeping track of the man and so...they somehow ended up with one another.

"So...Who ends up with who?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't want to risk changing anything..." Lucina said looking quite nervous.

"Come on, you can trust me. I keep my mouth zipped."

"I can't tell you. There's the risk you'll figure out who you'll marry."

"Aaawwww!"

"Sorry, Mor."

"That's fine, I can't exactly change the future."

"Morgiana." I perked up at my name being called. I turned to look at the long haired war monk. "There's a problem to the north we must deal with while Chrom and Robin will be heading west."

"Who is joining us?"

"Your usual team with Sumia and Maribelle. We'll regroup with the others in a few weeks."

"Okay, got it." I sheathed the knife, tucking it into my boot. "I'll see you another time, Lucina."

"Yes, take care."

X-X-X-X

"Anna, you are in so much trouble for this later!" I hissed at her as Gaius got to work on the next locked door.

"Come now, Morgiana, you love me! You would never abandon me." Anna said with a smile.

We just so happen to run into Anna...in trouble. The woman was more than happy to join forces with us to defeat the brother of the man who threatened her last time. Once the battle was done and over...I was the one who had to endure her 'bear hugs' with the emphasis on the bear part since I felt like I was being squeezed to death! The woman is a damn strong hugger!

"Okay~! Since my best customer and friend saved me twice this time around, you could use someone like me! Consider me a Shepherd, my dear!" Anna said giving me a wink.

"Alright, alright. I need to talk to Chrom and Robin about that." I just remembered the message my mysterious son gave me. "Ah, that's right...about that order of mine...can I get a rush on it?"

"A rush?"

"I need it as soon as possible. I'll pay extra for it if you give me enough time."

"May I ask why?"

"..." I thought about the blades my son had in the arena. They were the blades I wanted to purchase to get rid of the disadvantage the length of my tanto gave me. He's here in this time, not born yet...but I have to survive and live for him...and to protect him. "...I have a son and I need them to protect him."

"Ohh~! You have a hubby?! You must tell!"

"It's complicated."

Anna put a rush out on my order, thankfully it was made long ago and it just had to be brought over. When we did meet up with Chrom and the others...I ended up with an armful of a dark haired girl shouting 'Aunt Mor' repeatedly in a happy tone and a mage boy quietly approaching as well. I ended up frozen stiff with my arms up at my side, fighting the slight urge to toss her to the ground on her stomach with an arm twisted behind her back. I shot the boy a look and he only shook his head, an amused smile on his face.

"Please tell me this isn't going to be the norm." I said as the girl kept calling for me with her head in my bust.

"Of course not, Aunt Mor. We are all very fond of you, but not all of us are as excited as Severa to see you."

"I see..." I absentmindedly began patting her head. "Still, being called aunt is really making me feel old..."

"By the way, I am Laurent. Would you prefer I call you by your proper name?"

"Feel free to call me Mor, but drop the aunt."

"I will do that then."

"It smells like Aunt Mor..."

"I feel a bit offended by those words..." Severa tightening her arms around my middle reminded me that she was still holding onto me tightly. "Er...Severa, dear?"

"Yes, Aunt Mor?"

"Just Mor." She hummed, indicating she was listening. "Are you going to release me anytime soon?"

"No way."

"...Off."

"Five more minutes."

"Off."

"..."

"Severa."

"Sorry."

"This is why you are the only one among us that can control Severa."

"...Please tell me I'm not the one who doesn't bend backwards for the girl."

"She seems to have become as stubborn as you are and thrice as sly."

"I heard that, Laurent!"

"Severa."

"Sorry, Aunt Mor."

"Just Mor."

When I had met with Lucina's little brother Inigo, the boy burst into tears upon seeing me. Lucina gently pushed her brother into my arms and I let him cry it out. I know I'm somehow close to them in the future. I just seriously wonder why the hell all the kids are coming to me left and right throughout the next few days, checking up on me or asking me for help! Their parents weren't much of a help either and were just as bad! Chrom came to me about Inigo's apparently womanizing ways, not that I saw anything like that whenever I'm nearby. Olivia about Lucina's apparently bad sense of fashion. Frederick about his daughter's apparent spendthrift ways. Then there is Kellam about his son randomly appearing and disappearing, something he seemed to have inherited. I finally had enough after the second week and each of them were surrounding me asking for advice.

"That's it!" I felt like tearing my hair out due to frustration. "Okay, Chrom!" I shouted pointing at him.

"Y-Yes?"

"First off, ask him why the hell he is the way he is before making assumptions. The honest to god truth, not a lie. Take Olivia when you do! She's his mother so she has as much of a say about his life as you do. However, remember that he is almost an adult so you cannot control his life! Let him make his own choices in life! Olivia!"

"W-What is it, M-Morgiana...?"

"Sorry for yelling, just frustrated. Okay, if Lucina's fashion sense is that bad then slowly explain to her that there are social norms that must be followed for a young princess. Explain to her about color coordination, the latest trends, and most importantly don't give into any weird likes she has. It's fine if it's something small and won't affect her reputation, but put your foot down for anything else."

"O-Okay."

"Frederick, you bend over backwards for your daughter because you love her. Yes, that's good since it shows you care, but be stern! For god's sake, she's practically a grown woman! Give her a budget and explain financing to her. Explain the difference between wants and needs, will she use this or that and how often. If she wants something so badly, she has to earn it herself! Also, gifts are done in moderation. Do not buy out an entire store! If it's that bad, I'll speak with her!"

"Thank you."

"Kellam! You're practically a ghost to everyone except your family and myself!" The others jumped, noticing the man. "Get used to it! That boy probably learned how to hide himself in the background from watching you, don't assume it's something inherited! What the heck are you so worried about anyways?! At the very least he's willing to make himself known than to disappear into the background!"

"Y-Yes...thank you..."

"Do not come to me for every little problem just because you suddenly got a kid that's old enough to fight in a war. I know you are out of your element, but you are their parents! Speak to them like you would another person, it's not like they'll just shout 'I hate you' or something. They came to this time because they wanted to save you, they love you and I know it's awkward. Deal with it. They're just as out of their element as you are."

That was enough to get them to shuffle off, leaving me alone for once. I shot a look at one of the tents at the kids spying on us behind it. I silently walked up to them and I gave them a stare that dared them to run when they gave me a deer in the headlights look. I quietly told them that if they do have problems, I will listen. However, they cannot crowd me all at once and instead ask me to make some time for them, not dropping everything on me when I don't have time. After that I became the local counselor of the Shepherds, dragging Libra into it on occasion since the man's spiritual knowledge came in handy and because he helped lessen my suffering. Still, we have much to do now that the Valmese navy is close...very close.

X-X-X-X

"C-Cherche...! You're going to fast...!" I almost screamed at the woman as I clung to her waist.

"My apologizes, but if I don't fly this quickly then we'd be a target for the archers." Cherche stated calmly.

"Hey! Mor!" I caught the bag of small explosives. "We'll head to the next spot!" Gaius shouted to me from his spot behind Sumia.

"Got it!"

While we can't fight against every ship, we can put them at a great disadvantage and distract them. Cherche and I are in charge of dropping bombs on some of the ships to slow them down, since we can't sneak aboard like last time considering we're deep within the sea. It'd help distract them while our own navy tries to ram into them at full speed, the explosives would destroy them once and for all. Sumia, Cordelia, and Nowi are carrying our extra explosives and staying out of range of the archers since they can't get away as quickly as Cherche's Minerva. Once our part was done, the crew aboard the Valmese ships panicking to put out the small fires, we quickly flew back to board the ship that would rescue our men who dove into the water after ramming into the other ships.

"My legs feel like jelly...I had no idea riding a wyvern could be so wild..." I said with a weak laugh as I sat on the deck of the ship.

"My apologizes." Cherche said offering me a kind smile.

"It's okay." Minerva released a low pitch trill, resting her head on my own. "Wah! Heavy!"

"Oh. It appears Minerva likes you, Morgiana."

"I like you too, Minerva." I patted her head with a smile. "Anyways, Cherche, you're very impressive."

"Am I?"

"Yeah! It's clear you and Minerva have a tight bond, you didn't even have to give her any commands when we were flying or dodging those arrows flying at us. You entrusted yourself to her and she did the same for you."

"I'm glad you noticed, not many people would take the time to notice. When they see Minerva they only see a flying beast that could eat them so not many people would be willing to spend time with me unless they had to."

"Well that's stupid. Minerva might not be as approachable as a Pegasus, but I can tell she's fiercely protective of those she cares about. You especially."

"Thank you."

"Hm?" Not too sure why she's thanking me. "Sure, no problem."

X-X Cherche C Support X-X

"Come now, little one, you can't stay with me..." I said to the tiny creature following me.

"Arff! Arff!"

"Go back to your mama, little one..."

"Arff!" The small wolf cub tilted his head, looking at me curiously. "Aaoo...?"

"...Damn my weakness..."

"Morgiana?"

"Oh! Cherche, what's up?"

"I saw you speaking with someone, but didn't see anyone." Cherche stared at the small wolf cub in my arms. "Are you going to adopt a dog?"

"Er...this is a wolf, not a dog."

"Oh, for a second I almost thought...Why do you have a wolf cub?"

"I was out hunting when I saw the little stuck in a hunting pit. Thankfully, it wasn't one with spikes down below or I'd come across...ugh!" I made sound similar to a grumble growl. "It's a place where there are always a lot of wolves, er...was a lot of wolves. I know they're detrimental to farmer's livestock, but it just makes me so angry whenever people do things like killing them indiscriminately! Some wolves know better than to go near people!"

"You care a lot about wild animals, the ones people see as mere pests."

"..." I held the little one in my arms as he began to doze off. "It's because of my great-gramps on my dad's side. He told me how every few generations that a kid is born with a connection to certain kind of animals. For him, it was canines. When he was a little boy, he got lost in the woods during a camping trip and he ran into a big old female wolfdog. She took care of him for a night and even after being rescued and brought back home, he would go off into the woods to see her."

"Did something happen to her?"

"Yeah, there was this bear who was attacking the livestock the winter. Everyone thought it was a wolf since her prints were often seen around the woods surrounding the town. My gramps tried protecting her, going deep into the woods with her...but they still found her since she often came around to see him. A few days later, they shot and killed the bear that was terrorizing their livestock. He never got an apology and he was angry how everyone kept telling him that she was as menace just because she was a wolf. He grew up to protect wolves on a reserve, hell he even shot at a few poachers trying to get their pelts. Some say he's more wolf than a man, but I loved him all the same. When he died, I kept his beliefs close to my heart."

"That's very noble of you."

"Not noble, it's because I was like him. My affiliation is basically just about any animal...with the exception of bears." They just seem to hate me, but the feelings mutual. "I don't really mind hunting, but you shouldn't kill what you aren't going to eat. I kind of get how you feel with Minerva. That's why it makes me angry whenever people say things like killing an animal that has done no wrongs."

"That explains why Minerva likes you so much."

"First time I've met a wyvern so I'm not too sure if it's her entire species or just her. Well, I got to get this little one back to his mama. I saw her a while back."

"Take care then."

"Thanks."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 15 Ends

Morgiana often helps out around the camp and is seen as the most reliable Shepherd, so the others coming to talk to her would be normal especially since she keeps her mouth zipped about any secrets they want kept. She would much rather sit down to talk and not be crowded, since it stresses her out considering she's the type to keep busy so having to drop what she is doing all the time would annoy her. She cares deeply for her friends and she has an extreme soft spot for children...and I'm going to change up the dynamics between father and child to better suit the father since the child's support conversation with the father don't suit some characters. Welp~! That's all for now~! Bye-bye~!


	16. Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16

X-X-X-X

"My darling Morgiana~! I brought you your order!" Anna said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh, just in time. We're going to Valm Harbor next so having it now would give me enough time to train with them." I told her with a grin.

"Here we go, two katana made of the same material as your tanto."

I took the two blades out of the box and I silently attached them to my belt at the hips. I twisted and turned a few times, testing out how quickly I can pull them out or the weight and balance. _I'll have to develop another style of fighting. Possibly making use of both a katana and a tanto._ I thought already having a few in mind. I thanked Anna and the woman only said that I owed her some embroidered handkerchiefs with little bears on them. This Anna and her bears, while I might hate the creature...the things I do for my friends.

"Aunt Mor, there you are."

"Oh, Inigo, what's wrong? Also, what did I tell you about the aunt?"

"I'm sorry, but it's quite the hard habit to break."

"It's fine." I sheathed the blades turning to face the young prince. "So, what is it you need from me?"

"I was hoping to talk to you for a bit...about my mother..."

"Let me guess, she still trying to see you dance?"

"..."

"Really?"

"Awww, you have to admit that it's just too cute! If he wasn't the son of a friend of ours, I'd be rooting for you to go after him."

"Anna, please remember that he's the same age as my future son. Not a cradle robber as I have no idea who the hell my mysterious husband is to be."

"Too bad~! So, any ideas about which man you'd be interested in?"

"Anna..." Inigo looked very uncomfortable at the mention of my future spouse. "Why is it you are all so tight lipped about my future husband anyways? Wouldn't it be better to tell me...?"

"We swore to one another not to say a thing."

"About me specifically...I know for a fact that there are times you and the other kids try to set up certain groups or asked me to run interference for you to help the process along faster. So why is it none of you are saying anything to me?"

"We swore not to say anything...please don't ask, Aunt Mor."

"...Hah, really. Okay, okay, I won't." I held my hands up in mock surrender. "I give up. For now."

"Thank you."

"So, about your problem..."

I told Inigo what to do with Anna adding in her cheerful input occasionally. He told me before that he learned a dance from his mother once, but only half of it. I told him that she loves him and that even if the end of it is different from what she knows, she would love him all the same. She would never bring him down about it not being right and would instead teach him the original.

"As I thought, Aun-er...Mor is wise beyond your years." Inigo said smiling at me.

"I doubt it." I crossed my arms. "I mean, I'm not exactly sure why everyone talks to me about their problems. Never made much sense to me." I said to the disbelief of the two with me.

"Morgiana...you listen to everyone before carefully thinking about how to respond to their problems."

"That's what friends do."

"Yet you go out of your way to act as a mediator between two people when don't you have to. Take myself and mother, you often talk to her for me or you talk to me for her. We find it awkward to...interact with one another due to the fact she has a son yet to be born and I've lost my parents in the future..."

"That's what friends do."

"Not really. I mean, if someone asked me to help out I'm not even sure where the heck to start! I'm savvy in business not personal relationships."

"Also, you do things to cheer people up even if you're stressed. By the way, you should really take a break. Why don't I take you out for tea next time we go through a town?"

"I have work, Inigo."

"Oh, speaking of work, I have things to do so I'll take my leave now!"

"Take care, Anna. Now, how do I cheer people up?"

"Well, the future you would always make snacks or take us out on picnics to help us forget about the war when we were children...You would make our favorites even though it would take you an entire day and empty your wallet...certain ingredients were quite expensive..."

"..."

"Plus, as children whenever we were scared or had nightmares...well, let's just say you got used to us sneaking into your room to the point you moved into another room with more beds...you rarely slept since you were always comforting one or more of us..."

"..."

"You would tell us stories about our parents, the true stories and not what we could read about by historians. Many of us considered you a second mother...and when you..."

"Did something happen to me in the future?"

"You had disappeared...we had no idea where you went...It hurt because we had no one to turn to afterwards..."

"Oh, Inigo..."

While he put on the face of a womanizer and a strong confident young man...I knew he was hurting inside. I think I was the only person he showed this side to, minus his own sister. I pulled him into a hug, praising him for being so strong for so long and he broke down just like the first time we had met. I think I have to talk to the other children if I see them...and address their problems before seeing if they'd be willing to talk to their parents about it too. They can't keep that bottled up!

X-X-X-X

There just had to be a problem as we were preparing for war at the Valm Harbor...seriously! Why the heck are those Valmese soldiers chasing down a single woman?! I guess she's got to be pretty damn important if she's being chased down like that though. Still...there's a familiar fox masked boy beside her and he's seriously injured. I ran ahead without orders, ignoring Robin's shout to stop.

"Stay away from them!" I shouted rushing past the enemy to get to the two.

I jumped into the air, katana in hand. With both hands steady, I pierced one shoulder threw the throat in the gap of his armor before swiftly pulling it out, a trail of red flying behind me. The fox one had taken that stunned moment to kill the second soldier. The two of us were quickly back to back, katana in one of my hands while he is wielding two.

"Oi, you alright?" I asked as the enemy got closer.

"A little banged up..."

"Kitsune! You mustn't fight, you're seriously injured!"

"Say'ri, we need you to survive! I won't risk you dying on us now!"

"Shut up, both of you!" The two flinched at my tone and I used the hilt of my blade to smash into the boy's skull. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. I turned my gaze to the woman who was surprised as she stared into my eyes. "Miss...I ask that you put him in the corner and protect him...Please..."

"Your eyes..."

"He's a precious person to me." I smiled at her, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the enemy quickly. "Don't worry about me! Just protect him!"

"Wait!"

I didn't wait as I rushed forward. I allowed myself to lose myself to the scent of blood...killing all the soldiers that directed their bloodlust towards me. Those that wore heavy armor had their throats cut from the gap of their helmet after I managed to get into a good position...those without had their throats easily cut open, spraying me in red. I calmed down when I heard a feminine voice calling out my name and I blankly stared at Lucina, breathing heavily.

"A-Are you alright, Mor?" Luciana asked glancing down at the dead bodies at my feet.

"..." I reached up, rubbing away the blood that covered my face. "I'm fine." I stated pulling my hood down lower.

My legs gave out and I stabbed my katana into the ground, attempting to keep myself upright when I had fallen to my knees. Lucina is at my side at that instant. My lungs...they burn...Everything hurts...ah...I shouldn't have allowed myself to snap out of it...at least then the bloodlust drains my sense of pain and exhaustion. My adrenaline is still pumping, but I know it'll be a lot worse later on. Lucina is at my side, but I waved her off telling her to go check on my son since he's in worse condition than I am.

"Morgiana!" Robin is running in this direction. He stopped in front of me. "What were you thinking?!"

"It's not like I could just leave him alone! He's my child, Robin!"

"That doesn't mean you could just rush off like that!"

"I saw how badly injured he was!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't just break formation!"

"He could have died!"

"I realize that, but you could have died!"

"I don't care!" I stood up, despite my body's protests. "I don't care! I don't want to ever see someone I love die in front of me again!"

"What about us?!" Robin grabbed my shoulder, staring me in the eyes. "We all care about you. Do you think we want to see you die?"

"..." I flinched, as if I had been struck. I stared at the ground...dyed red in the blood I spilled. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes...I've never been gladder my hood covered my head to not let him see. "It might be easier for you to compose yourself...but I can't...!"

"You can!"

"I can't!" I looked up at him. His eyes are wide when he saw the tears dripping down my cheeks. "I can't...! I lost my own teacher because I was enough to not kill when I should have! I lost him because I can't compose myself in the middle of battle! I don't want to kill because there's a haze in my mind that affects how I fight! I can't compose myself in the middle of battle, not when I'm forced to kill! You don't understand...! I'm someone who loses her mind when I kill! The scent of blood gets to me and I lose sight of myself!"

"Then I'll stand beside you."

"Eh...?"

"I'll stand beside you from now on. I'll hold you back when you need it most, I'll help you regain your composure in battle. I won't let you lose yourself again."

"Don't say things like that so easily..."

"..." Robin only shook his head before using the clean part of his sleeve to wipe at my face. "You're covered in blood."

"Shut up...I want to take a bath...the smell is getting to me again..."

"The battle did end...come on, let's get you treated before a bath."

"A-Ah, wait, my son..."

"We'll get him."

Robin supported my weight as we went to where I left Say'ri with my son. He was still unconscious, but Lissa is there healing his injuries. I felt like crying in relief knowing he'd be just fine. I heard someone approach and I turned to see a man in a fox mask approaching. He reached for his blade, the same time I did, but he...he unclipped it from his belt placing it on the ground with one knee on the floor. He reached up, taking off his mask before kneeling down, his mask against his chest. His hair...it's a messy blond and those blackened eyes stared at me...with swirling emotions of regret as he picked up his blade...offering it to me.

"My blade and life is yours. Use it as you would."

"What do you think you're doing?" I released the hilt of my katana. "Why would you...are you also an Assassin?"

"My blade and life is yours. It has always been yours to use...for you have won us through combat."

"Won your life through..." I thought back to that snowy day. "You...were you...one of Kast's Assassins...?"

"Morgiana...what's going on?"

"...!" I snapped my gaze to the side...to see more foxed masked wearing men and women on the rooftops. When they noticed me staring at them, they jumped down and stood behind the man before us...repeating his actions, offering to me their blades and life. "They're...they're swearing their lives to me..."

"What?"

"We were once from the Cherep clan, our marks were of skulls...until she killed our previous Master. We held no true respect for the man, but she had won our lives when she killed him. We only wish to serve you, Lady Morgiana."

"...Tsk..." I looked away. "I'm too tired to deal with this right now...Robin, lend me your shoulder a bit more...I want to get away from here..."

"Morgiana..."

"Please..." I gripped his coat with my free hand. "Please...Just get me away from here..."

"Alright."

None of the Assassins dared to move as Robin and I moved around them. I was too exhausted to even think straight...if I said anything recklessly they might have taken their own lives. I need to calm down...rest...and then deal with them. Robin found me a place to rest and I silently thanked him. Maribelle brought me a bucket of warmed water and a towel, helping me clean myself before checking over my injuries. The moment I was able to lie in bed...I knocked out hard. My dreams were of a familiar snowy forest...surrounded with a large sturdy back pressed against my own.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 16 Ends

This chapter was a little rushed, but there wasn't much else to input between here and the next event. Morgiana's son was hard working in the shadows before joining hands with Say'ri! As for his name, you'll get it in the next chapter! Then there's the Assassin clan...well, I thought that it'd be interesting if they followed a certain code of honor that will be explained in more detail in the spin-off series featuring Morgiana's son that I'll post after I reach chapter 20...maybe 25 depending on how far I get plot wise in this series. I mixed the idea of Anbu from Naruto, where their masks identify them, and a bit of the Hassan from the Fate series. When they swore their blades to Morgiana, they're effectively swearing their identity, their lives, to her to use as she would like. Welp! That's all for today~! Bye-bye~!


	17. Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17

X-X-X-X

"Lissa, Maribelle, how is he?" I asked entering the infirmary.

"Oh, Morgiana! Welcome! He's doing just fine, still sleeping like a baby!" Lissa said smiling at me.

"His injuries weren't fatal, but he's severely exhausted. I suspect he hasn't had much rest in the last few days and that's why he has yet to woken up despite being three days since the battle at the harbor." Maribelle stated calmly.

"Has Inigo been here the entire time?" I raised a brow, seeing the boy resting his upper body against the bed of my future son's. I glanced at my son, the blanket is pulled over his chest, but I knew that he has bandages wrapped around his torso from various sword inflicted injuries. "He's going to catch a cold like this..." I said pulling my cloak off to cover the boy.

"I heard about the group of 'foxes' that have been trailing behind you like a group of lost puppies." Lissa said smiling, but I could tell she's concerned.

"Don't concern yourselves with them."

I met with the leader...well, technically secondary leader...Tristan. He spoke how he made a deal with my son and that they would transform our clan that would serve me in the shadows until they had a chance to swear themselves to me. Tristan told me how my son worked incredibly hard to gather as much information as possible while also attempting to stop Grima's return by any means necessary. I didn't know what to do with a group of Assassin's at my beck and call...but Tristan only smiled at me saying I didn't have to worry about it so much. He looks familiar to me somehow, but I can't recall where we had met before...I feel like I could trust him, strange as it is.

"Morgiana?" Maribelle is touching my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes, sorry, I was lost in thought for a moment." I moved to stand beside my son's bedside and I reached out, gently brushing his hair out of his face. I haven't seen his eyes yet, but...he looks like a male version of me. I wonder if he has my eyes...if he has his father's. "I wonder...you take so much after me so what did you inherit from your father?"

"Mo...th...er..."

"...! Are you awake?!"

"Mo...ther..."

"..." He's releasing a pained sound...that it broke my heart. I leaned over his body, forehead against his. Nightmares that plague him in his sleep, the future...it must have been traumatizing. He doesn't even look to be 20 years and he's been through so much. "Mother is here...I'm here..."

"Don't...go..."

"I'm here...I won't leave you...I swear...I'll always protect you..."

He stopped making that pained sound...and I could see the faintest of smiles upon his face. Lissa brought a chair over for me and I sat on the other side of the bed, holding my child's hand. Inigo woke up after a bit of time and he began stuttering and apologizing for falling asleep like this. I only smiled at his actions before gently running my fingers along my child's hand. Lissa and Maribelle left long ago to give me some privacy.

"None of you mentioned his name, will you tell me it?" I asked smiling at him.

"...I think that you should ask him when he wakes up. It's a name he's very proud of." Inigo smiled, but he froze when he saw my son's face. "Ah, he won't be happy if you see his face without his mask..." Inigo muttered to himself.

"I'm going to go get something warm to drink." I released my son's hand, standing after checking his expression once more. "I'll get something for you as well. Do you mind watching him for a few moments?"

"Of course."

I went to the kitchens and I prepared some tea using my secret stash. When I returned, there was shouting and I opened the door to see my child in a state of half dressing, mask on his face...Inigo is pinning him down on the bed. The two looked at me when I entered and I covered my mouth with my free hand, surprised. I could already figure out what was going on, but decided to tease them a bit.

"I see, I see...Pardon the intrusion." I said moving to shut the door.

"You got the wrong idea, Mor!" Inigo shouted.

"Get off, Inigo! Mother, it's not like that!"

"Oh, is that so?" I entered the room as Inigo got off my son, cheeks dyed red. My son grunted in pain as he pulled on his shirt I painstakingly repaired. I would have bought something in his size, but there were no shops or merchants in the area. "Here you go, Inigo."

"Ah, thanks, but I think I'll take my leave so you can talk. I'll see you later."

"Wait, don't just leave me, you jackass!"

"Take care~!"

There's an awkward silence as I put the tray down on the table. I offered my child one of the mugs and he took it, silently thanking me. We sipped at our tea before releasing a satisfied sigh at the same time. We faced the other in surprise and he looked away, gritting his teeth. I guess...the future me always sat with him like this...drinking tea and sighing in satisfaction after a long day. I guess he learned it from me...like I learned it from my mother.

"So, I'm your mother." He stiffly nodded his head. "Let's try this again. My name is Morgiana and I'm your mother, at least...well, not yet." I said smiling at him.

"I'm...Mordred...I'm your son from the future..."

"Mordred..." I always loved that name. "I see, it's a very fine name." Did I name you that because of my favorite legend?"

"You did...

"As expected of me, I'm following tradition!"

"...You...Won't ask...?"

"About your father?" Mordred flinched, but I only smiled. "I have a feeling something happened and that's why you won't speak of it. I won't ask questions that would hurt you, but know...whatever he did, he must have loved us quite a bit if he let me choose your name."

"...did..."

"Mordred?"

"He loved us...He loved us a lot...!"

"..."

I took the cup from him and I put it on the table beside the bed before I sat on the bed beside him. I reached out and I pulled his head against my shoulder. My son released a stream of apologies into my shoulder, holding me tightly. I patted his back, telling Mordred he did a good job, that he was strong until the very end. He kept muttering how he was sorry, that he was too weak to protect me.

"Sshhh...It's alright...everything will be alright..." I said patting his back.

X-X-X-X

"So your son decided to come along?" Robin asked as we packed up the carriage.

"Yes. He said that he'll leave the Assassins to Tristan and he wants to come with me to ensure that I'm safe. Isn't that cute?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Morgiana...I'm not sure if 'cute' is appropriate for a grown man." Robin pointed out with a strained smile.

"He's adorable though! Just this morning as I was packing up my belongings, he quickly came over to help me load them up! He trailed behind me and I just wanted to start squeezing his cheeks while calling him adorable."

"Morgiana..."

"Yes?"

"Are you having baby fever?"

"Of course not!"

"Ow!"

"You deserved that!" I dusted off my hands after I slapped his shoulder. "Well, it'd be a bit nice...I bet whoever my husband is, he's a great person!"

"I believe that's true. Your son turned out to be a fine man."

"Yup!"

"Mother, I...oh, it's you." Mordred frowned as he faced Robin. That quickly disappeared as he turned to me. "Mother, I want some advice on a move you taught me."

"A move I taught you?"

"Let's see..."

Mordred led me away as he explained the move I taught him when he was younger. It's for enemies wearing heavy armor and how you get at a good angle where you could cut their necks. It sounds suspiciously like the move I used when I was killing those armored men earlier. I scratched my cheek, wondering how I could explain it, but Mordred reassured me that it'd be fine if I showed it to him a few times to learn on his own.

"I didn't teach it to you in person?" I asked surprised.

"No, you never had any real time to teach me." Mordred shook his head. "So you taught me with a 'watch and practice by yourself' method."

"I see...Well, when we have enough time I'll be sure to teach you like how I was taught. I haven't gotten used to the katana yet so why don't you teach me that. My specialty are my tanto and throwing knives, did I teach that to you?"

"No, you taught me how to wield the katana only since you couldn't get me a pair of tanto like yours and you said since I was a boy I'd have an easier time against heavyweight opponents. The katana were more of your secondary weapons. I never learned how to throw knives..."

"Then I'll teach you that! Ah, that's right, I should have Anna get you some too! Oh! We should probably procure armor like mine to protect your vitals..." I stared at his abdomen, a bit worried. "I'll contact my usual blacksmith through Anna! I'll have to take your measurements...ah, you need new arm guards too..."

"I don't..."

"It's fine! I have plenty of savings since I rarely spend money on myself."

"It's not..."

"It's fine!" I placed my hands on my hips, looking up at him. "I might as well spend my money on you to keep you safe rather than on things that won't have much meaning in life."

"..." There's a sad smile upon his face. "You haven't changed even a little bit."

"Eh...?"

"In the past, you only ever spent money on us...You bought things that made us happy...This cloak..." Mordred touched his cloak around the shoulder. "You had bought it for father on his birthday, but he disappeared...and you kept it in his office...every day...without fail, you washed it and hung it up waiting for him to come home to use it..."

"You resent your father, don't you?"

"...!"

"I can tell, it's in your voice."

"...yeah...I hate my father..."

"Why?"

"He left us! All alone then one by one...one by one everyone else's parents began to die...You were the only one left and you barely had time for all of us then...then you..."

"I died as well?"

"We don't know, we never found your body..."

"I won't ask about him again, but know...I must have loved him very dearly if I was willing to wait for him like that."

"I know..."

"My, what a spoiled boy you are..."

"Mother!"

I smiled at Mordred and he got all embarrassed, so cute! I wonder though...why did I choose to give him that name. In Arthurian legends, he was the one who killed King Arthur...the knight of betrayal. Perhaps it's like one of the modern versions I read where his situation was very pitiful...and that he was a mere victim of fate...just like my son. Still, Mordred is and will always be my most favorite character in Arthurian legends.

X-X-X-X

"I heard our next destination is Mila Tree...I'm so excited...!" Sumia said hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean 'why'?! Morgiana, that's where Lady Tiki resides!"

"Lady Tiki?"

"The daughter of Naga! Ahhh! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity...!"

"Of course it is..."

"It is! What rock have you been living under to not know about Naga or her daughter?!"

"Ah...a very big one?"

"Morgiana!"

"Oh! Look! There's Chrom and Robin! Gotta go!"

"Morgiana!"

"Save me!" I grabbed Chrom's arm. "Is it that wrong for me to not know that much about Naga or Tiki...?"

"You don't know about them?!"

"Morgiana...are you sure you're not the amnesiac?"

"S-Shut up! My religion is completely different from yours so I never bothered to learn more than the bare basics!"

"Morgiana..."

I released a pitiful whine as it was Robin who began lecturing me about Naga and Tiki...basically a history lesson on our travels. I plugged my ears after a while and he turned red in frustration before scolding me when he realized what I was doing. I only laughed nervously as he began going on another long rant...that I endured just so I don't get yelled at later.

"I don't really care for Naga either..." Mordred said appearing behind me.

"Hyah!" I kicked backwards without thinking and Mordred swiftly dodged. "M-Mordred! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted dropping my leg.

"S-Sorry...I forgot to stay further away...Mother, you still have that bad habit, huh...?"

"It's not that big of a deal! Also, I told everyone to avoid walking in my blind spot or sneak up on me for a reason!"

"Sorry, but really...I don't care for Naga..."

"Why is that? Isn't it because of her help that you are here now?" Robin frowned at my child's tone, obviously displeased with his attitude towards the most well-known goddess of this world. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful, Mordred."

"That's right."

"Because she never answered the prayers my friend asked in my place...about my family. I never cared for the so-called goddess when the only words she gave to me was 'I cannot tell you'."

"Mordred..." He turned away, swiftly walking away. "Oh dear...I really hope it's not because of me that she did that..."

"Because of you?"

"Did something happen?"

"N-Nothing!"

I laughed nervously at the looks I was getting from the two men. I never told anyone...except my own teacher that I wasn't from this world. I quickly spouted off an excuse to go talk to Mordred...only to find him sulking with Inigo. The shorter male only patted my son's shoulder, reassuring him that everything would be alright. I shook my head, deciding to drop the matter entirely. This is my world now...no matter what. I cannot return to my own world.

"Master..." I touched my scarf, it's almost to the point of being unrepairable. I should buy a new one...storing this one at the castle to remember Claude by. "I should let go of the past soon...huh...?"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 17 Ends

Yes, I named Morgiana's son Mordred. One, I love Mordred from the Fate series. Two, because the meaning which is 'controlled, moderated' which would fit in well with his personality. He's basically the Morgiana of his generation, the glue that helped keep them together. It wouldn't matter if Lucina is the eldest, everyone would turn to Mordred whenever Morgiana is gone as he did his best to emulate her. He shares the same sentimental habit as her, wearing things that once belonged to his family. He wields his mother's katana and wears the cloak meant for his father. I'll throw in a few hints on who Mordred's father is so feel free to guess since it would entertain me! I added the bit with Mordred and Inigo purely for fan service reasons! Nothing to add~! So until the next time~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
